


Dazzling Precious Treasure

by AluraEmbrey



Series: Bondage Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding the one you need is never the end of the story because life is not that simple. Especially not for Blaine Anderson, there are too many lessons yet for him to learn, too many truths still to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to [Disguise Our Bondage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/420562). I’m terribly sorry I made you all wait so long, and I am so nervous about this, hope it was worth the wait. :S Like before, updates will be weekly, on Fridays. Theoretically. >_> As always, thanks to abjusticc for being a fantastic and awesome beta.

_What many Dominants do not understand, in fact, what many submissives do not know either, is that the true power and strength in a pair belongs to the sub. It takes a great deal of internal strength to give oneself over to another human being. Even if it is in ones nature to do so, the choice to trust that one person, that one Dom, with everything thing that you are is a serious one. A powerful one._

_Submission does not make you weak. It makes you strong and you can use that strength to do anything._    
 **The Power in Submission: A Guide to Recovery- Introduction- by Leah Hewlett**

 

“Are you nervous for tomorrow?”

The word _no_ started to form on Blaine’s lips, racing up out of habit and tradition. He was always fine when someone asked; it was just easier to be unseen and simple. Except with Kurt. He could never lie to Kurt.

Though, right here in this moment, saying ‘no’ didn’t feel like a lie. With his head resting on Kurt’s chest, his Dom’s nimble fingers rubbing soft patterns into his scalp, Blaine doesn’t feel nervous. Here in Kurt’s arms, nothing can hurt him. Kurt is an indomitable force; curling around him, seeping inside his chest to find the cracks that Blaine must live with. Right now, with his Dom, Blaine can handle anything. But that does not mean he is ready for tomorrow.

“Yes.” The word comes out hushed, half-whispered into the material of Kurt’s shirt and some part of Blaine wishes that it wasn’t heard. They had spent so long trying to get him comfortable with this idea once the paperwork been finalised, and Blaine would hate to be a burden now. Or a disappointment.

Kurt’s hands pulled Blaine’s face up till they were looking into each other’s eyes. His Dom’s lips were soft as always as they landed on Blaine’s and the submissive couldn’t help but sigh happily into the kiss. It was always like this when Kurt touched him. His body just naturally gave in, his need to be touched by Kurt was so strong that even if he wanted to resist (he didn’t, he never would) there was no way he could stop himself. There was no one more compatible for Blaine than Kurt, and when he was with him, when Blaine was able to be touched by him and touch in return, he forgot words and thoughts and ideas beyond _yours, yours, yours_.

The kid didn’t last long, Kurt pulled back for air much too quickly and Blaine couldn’t help but lean forward, reaching for Kurt again. The older boy chuckled, using one hand to push the wayward curls out of Blaine’s face.

“What was that for?”

Kurt smiled, dazzling in a way that made Blaine’s heart ache with its purity. “For being honest. I know that can’t have been easy for you and I’m proud of you. And because I could.” He finished off, laying another peck on Blaine’s own smiling mouth. Kurt was too good to him. But he wouldn’t pretend that the little rewards and encouraging words didn’t make Blaine the happiest he has ever been.

“Have you spoken to Finn yet?”

Blaine instantly looked down, shaking his head. It wasn’t that he hadn’t wanted to talk to Finn about how things would be starting at McKinley tomorrow. But Finn was helping at the garage a lot and often out with Quinn and Blaine didn’t know how to approach him. He didn’t want to annoy his Dom’s stepbrother with obnoxious questions or by taking up what little free time he’d had.

“Hmm,” Kurt hummed and Blaine knew that his Dom’s eyebrows were crinkled in disappointment and he felt it down to his core.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t know how to ask him and he was so busy and I didn’t want to bother him and…”

A finger on his lips shut Blaine right up and he finally lifted his head to look at Kurt again. “Shush sweetheart, it’s fine. I didn’t give you a deadline before, so you’re not in trouble. However, I am going to give you one now. I want you to talk to Finn after we eat dinner with my family, ok? I want you to be prepared and there’s only so much I can tell you. I was never in submissive classes fulltime.”

Blaine’s stomached clenched at that visual. Kurt never should have been there in the first place. Not someone so strong, so powerful as Sir. It was so wrong to think of him learning how to kneel and crawl, learning how to submit and follow orders. That was a place for people like Blaine and Finn, not for Kurt. Never for Kurt. Even after weeks of being with Sir, he still hated the notion that someone had been dumb enough to ever think he was a Switch. It was absurd.

Not to mention the easy way in which Kurt could talk about his misclassification, as if it was just a phase in his life he was far over. Blaine would never be able to talk about his own troubles that way.

“Yes, Sir.” Blaine finally said, voice quiet.

“Good boy. Now, let go see if Carole needs help with dinner.” Kurt said, already starting to slide off the bed, Blaine following immediately after. They were silent as they walked down the stairs of the Hummel-Hudson household, the only noise the sound of Carole humming to herself as she worked. Finn was still at the garage with Mr. Hummel, but they’d be home in time for Family Dinner.

“Hello boys.” Carole was always so sweet, full of smiles and good nature. Blaine couldn’t help but feel jealous of her strength. She’d lived years alone, raising her son without a Dominant or anyone to care for her. It must have been tough, definitely something that Blaine could never do. Just having to go home a few nights a week and sleep in his own bed a few towns away made him stomach quiver with anxiety. “To what do I owe the honour?”

“We were wondering if you wanted with help with dinner.” Kurt said, pulling Blaine along with him into the middle of the kitchen.

“Sure. If you could chop those,” Carole said, pointing at a pile of carrots and potatoes, “that’d be wonderful.”

Kurt just nodded in response, letting go of Blaine to grab them both knives. Soon Blaine had one in his hand and a pile of carrots slowly getting chopped up on the cutting board before him. The three of them worked in silence and Blaine couldn’t help but feel content. If only this could be his life. He liked the nights he got to stay at Kurt’s, the days he got to eat dinner with them and later fall asleep in Sir’s arms. He wished he could stay like this forever. Never leave again. Never have to face tomorrow. Just the simple weeks of break they’ve had, with Sir to give him orders and make him feel good.

“Hello family!” Mr. Hummel’s voice yelled from the doorway. The loud sound of lumbering feet (mostly Finn’s doing) made its way towards the kitchen. He turned around in time to see Burt laying a soft kiss on Carole’s cheek before sneaking a hand towards the food. She smacked it lightly before the two of them laughed.

“Go get cleaned up, you two. Dinner should be ready in fifteen minutes or so.”

Finn’s grin couldn’t have been larger if he tried, food always made him happy. “Awesome, thanks Mom!”

“Yes, Finn, we all know you love food.” Kurt said as he gathered up freshly cut vegetables and put them in the pan. “Now go shower, because you stink.”

Blaine couldn’t help but giggle at the offended look on Finn’s face and he wasn’t the only one. He caught Mr. Hummel’s eye long enough for the man to wink at him, before the two trampled back out of the kitchen to do as they had been told.

“I’ll finish this up if you two will set the table for me.”

“Of course.” Kurt said, but Blaine was already reaching for the proper plates. He’d finally learned the layout of the kitchen well enough to be sure he was grabbing the correct items. Once he had a stack, he turned around to see Kurt with the proper silverware in hand, smiling at him with the same look one would give a cute kitten video on youtube. The submissive felt his cheeks heating up in response, even as he followed Kurt out of the kitchen and into the dining room, his heart beating faster as they set the table.

Before long the entire family plus Blaine was settled down at the table, plates being passed around as they all settled down to eat. Blaine could feel Kurt’s eyes on him as he piled his plate up, making sure that he ate a balanced meal. It was something that Kurt cared a lot about. He didn’t care if Blaine ate five meals a day, he just wanted to make sure what he was eating wasn’t too terrible for him. The thought always made the submissive smile, his heart clenching happily at the feel of being taken care of.

“So Blaine, are you excited to be starting at McKinley tomorrow? I know it’s been a long winter break.” Blaine dropped his fork back onto his plate, a piece of chicken still stuck to it. Mr. Hummel was looking at him expectantly and he tried to meet his eyes and smile, but it was hard.

“It’ll be different. I haven’t been at public school in a long time.” Almost seven months to the day, he thought to himself, remembering. His collaring had been a week after finishing his sophomore year. The summer spent not on vacation, but learning how to please Master. But never quite getting it right, never moving fast enough or bowing low enough, never good enough.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine Blaine.” Carole said, smiling gently from her seat across from him. He did his best to smile in response. “Kurt will be there and Finn too, if you need him.”

“Yeah, man. McKinley isn’t the best, but it could be worse. All our friends will have your back if someone gives you trouble.”

Blaine really did smile at that. He hoped Finn knew how grateful he was. It was hard being the new kid; even harder when they knew you were weren’t like everyone else. Formerly abused subs were… different. Kurt had had Rachel and Mercedes over a few times during the break, and even though they were nice they looked at Blaine _those_ eyes. The pity so clear it was almost a tangible entity between them, their words carefully chosen like he would go running if they even spoke too loudly. It was going to be hard to be in a school full of people like that.

Sometimes it was just so hard; it made Blaine’s stomach drop just to think about his situation. But Kurt, wonderful Kurt, seemed to sense his change in mood and placed a gentle hand on his thigh under the table. Instantly he felt his breathing start to settle. He looked up to see Kurt watching him, a gentle look on his face. Blaine smiled to show he was fine.

The rest of the meal preceded normally, the general chitchat of a family sharing anecdotes from their day away from each other filled the air. No one brought up the fact that school was starting again. No one mentioned the way in which Kurt’s left hand never came back above the table, instead resting on Blaine’s leg. A constant point of contact, a constant truth.

Soon enough the meal was over, Finn and Burt carrying the dishes into the kitchen, since the other three had done the cooking. Kurt excused himself to the washroom, while Carole settled down in the living room to watch something from the DVR. Blaine hesitated, wanting to retreat back to Kurt’s room, but knowing that he couldn’t. Instead, he took a deep breath and entered the kitchen. He found the two men chatting about the latest Ohio State game.

The men didn’t pause speaking when he entered, clearly really into whatever conversation they were having. So Blaine sat down at the small table in the kitchen, waiting patiently for them to be done. He didn’t want to interrupt. While he waited, he practiced the breathing exercises they had taught him at Dalton. When nervous it was best to take deep breaths, imagine all the worry pooling in one place inside your chest. Then exhale, long and fully, letting all of the anxiety leave your body. Forcing it away.

“Oh Blaine, I didn’t hear you come in. Something I can help you with, Bud?” Burt asked, turning around after turning on the dishwasher.

“Oh, um, no, Mr. Hummel. I actually wanted to talk to… to Finn.” Blaine didn’t look up from where the table, but he could just see the look of shock on Finn’s face. He was probably sharing a strange look with his stepfather, wondering what Blaine could possibly want to talk to him about and thinking of better things he had to do.

“Sure. I’ll leave you to alone then. Holler if you need Carole, Kurt or me.”

The sound of a chair scrapping along the table made Blaine finally look up and he saw Finn looking at him with wide eyes. Not cruel or judging, but definitely a lot confused. But Finn was giving him a small smile and didn’t look too annoyed at being bothered. “What can I help ya with?”

“Well, uh, Kurt wanted me to talk to you about school. From a sub’s perspective, since he doesn’t really know all about it, since well...” He trailed off, not entirely sure what to say. Finn of all people knew what happened to Kurt, they lived together.

“Yeah, I know.” Finn finally said, nodding. A strange look overtook the other submissive’s face then, a look on contemplation as if he was thinking really hard on what to say. Blaine waited patiently, even if his skin crawled as he sat. It wasn’t that he disliked Finn, but he hated knowing that Kurt was so close, but he couldn’t be with him. He hated that he had to be such a bother to the entire household. But he’d hate disappointing Kurt even more, so he had to have this conversation.

“I don’t think McKinley is that different than any other normal school? We have classes and stuff like everyone else, since that’s, like, you know, the point.” It was clear that Finn wasn’t really sure what to say to Blaine. The boy lowered his eyes immediately back down to the table, chewing on his bottom lip as he let Finn speak.

“As for sub stuff, well we have submissive only classes in the afternoons. The last couple hours of the day. They’re nothing special, really. You probably already know since you’ve like, had a real Dom before.”

Everything came to a screeching halt inside of Blaine. His heart stopped. His blood, his breath, everything just paused for a precise moment as the words sank into his skin. _‘Had a real Dom before.’_ Yes, Blaine had had a Dom, one that he wasn’t good enough for. Yes, Master had been cruel and mean to all his subs, but just because Master had been wrong didn’t mean Blaine hadn’t been wrong too. He was a bad sub, he tried, but he failed. Even now with Kurt…

Kurt. The world came rushing back, a large gulping breath hitting his lungs. Finn was half out of his seat, an arm reached towards him like he wasn’t quite sure what to do. One of Blaine’s hand lifted to rest on his heart, feeling is beat fiercely, as his other hand clenched painfully into his pant’s leg.

“Oh, man, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant that well, I dunno. But I’m sorry. Do you want me to go get Kurt, I can.”

“Finn, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” He managed to get through clenched teeth. He re-did some of his breathing exercises. They never worked like Mrs. Grave wanted them to, but at least he wasn’t going to start hyperventilating. Kurt would be so upset if he did. “Just, um. It’s fine. Is that all I should know?”

“I think so yeah. Mr. Schuester is in charge of sub relations, so if you need, you can talk to him.” Finn was sitting back down in his seat now, but he still looked really anxiously towards Blaine. “And um, try to be careful? There are some real jerks at McKinley. Usually the ones in letterman jackets. But, well not me. But some of the others. They like to try and Dominate uncollared submissives just to see if they can. The teachers try to stop them, but it’s a big school. So stick with Kurt or another Dom or Switch, if you can. Alright?”

The look Finn was giving him was full of so much anxious emotion Blaine couldn’t help but nod immediately. He didn’t plan to leave Kurt at all, unless he had to. So that wouldn’t be a problem. But it did make the boy’s left hand immediately go towards his opposite wrist, feeling the leather band that rested there. The weight of what it did and did not mean felt heavy.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine stood, pushing in his chair so he could get to Kurt as soon as possible before finally addressing the other boy. “Got it. Thanks, Finn.”

“It’s no problem. Just let me know if you have any other questions and, well, sorry again.”

Seeing the look on Finn’s face he couldn’t help but place a hand gently on his shoulder, just for a second, but he hoped it would be comforting. “It’s fine.”

\-----

It wasn’t really fine. Even as he went to sit by Kurt’s feet in the living room, he never let go of his wrist. The band was just loose enough to fit a finger under if he tried and he knew that underneath the skin was pale and dull. It hadn’t seen sunlight since October, only coming off when Blaine showered. He hated taking it off, it was the only sign he had that he belonged to Kurt, that he _should_ belong to Kurt. But even that didn’t feel like enough sometimes.

The weight of Kurt’s eyes on him was heavy, but Kurt didn’t say anything as they watched TV with the family, so neither did Blaine. Instead he rested his head gently on Kurt’s leg, closing his eyes every once in a while to just absorb the feel of being in his favourite position. There was nothing better than being at Sir’s feet, feeling his hand run possessively through his hair. Here he felt so very owned, so very Kurt’s.

“Alright, I think Blaine and I should head to bed. Want to make sure we get a good night’s sleep before our first day of school.” Kurt finally said, standing up and pulling Blaine with him. The family said their goodnights, none of then quite ready for bed yet. It was just the two of them that walked upstairs.

Kurt was quiet as they entered his room. Quiet as he did his nightly moisturising routine and quiet as they dressed for bed. Blaine couldn’t help but feel anxious as each second passed. Something was wrong; he could just feel in his bones. Had Finn indicated that something was wrong? Had Blaine not been quick enough to follow him upstairs and get ready? He thought and thought and thought as he climbed into bed and curled up with his Dom, but he just wasn’t sure.

“How did your talk with Finn go?”

The sound of Kurt’s voice was a relief, even if it had a strange, unknown quality to it. Maybe Kurt wasn’t upset with him, just quiet for some totally unrelated reason. “It was fine. He told me who to talk to if I needed and who to avoid.”

“Hmm and what did he say that made you so anxious?” Kurt asked again and this time Blaine knew what that tone was: suspicion. Perhaps even a bit of anger. “And don’t bother denying it. You’d been fingering your band all night, looking at it sometimes like you want to make sure it’s still there. What did he say? Do I need to have a talk with Rachel or Quinn or whoever he’s seeing now?”

Blaine shot up, leaning down over Kurt and seeing his expression. He looked angry, as if he was going to go fight a war in his submissive’s name and the younger boy couldn’t help the feeling of arousal he had at the sight. “No! Finn didn’t mean anything bad. He just well... He said there are kids that liked to-to Dominate uncollared subs for fun. And…”

“And technically you’re uncollared because I have to wait six months after reclassification to enter into a pairing.” His tone was flat now and Blaine could only nod, looking down and biting his lip.

“I’m sorry.”

Kurt’s hand raised to push the back of Blaine’s head closer to him, their lips only a hair’s breath apart. Blaine was distracted for a moment, eyes unfocused as the feel of being even closer to Sir washed over him. “You don’t have to be sorry Blaine. Not for worrying. But you should have said something to me.”

“I know.” His words were whispered, full of shame and sorrow.

“Then why didn’t you?”

Blaine paused before replying, feeling more shame settle into the pit of his stomach. “I didn’t want to bother you.”

As soon as the words left his mouth he felt his Dom stiffen beneath him, body pulled tight and rigid. He felt as Sir took one deep breath, two, three. Pulling them deep and holding them long, before finally letting them go. As if gorgeous eyes were closed as if looking at Blaine hurt him right now and there was nothing that could feel worse for the sub, nothing in the world. His Dom didn’t even want to look at him right now; he was such a disappointment.

“Who are you?”

The hard tone in Kurt’s voice told him that the answer wasn’t Blaine William Anderson. “pet.”

“Who am I?”

The hand holding the back of his head tightened and pet whimpered, the pain making him hard. “Sir.”

His Dom’s eyes finally opened, looking at him hard. “Yes, that’s right. I am Sir, your Dominant, and I do not need a contract with the government to know that. I do not need you wearing a collar with my name on it to prove that to anyone. Because you are mine, pet, you are mine and nothing will ever change that.”

Blaine’s breath quickened, falling in sync with Kurt’s as the words rushed over him. His skin started to tingle. The points where they were in contact felt hot, like a brand.

“Yes, Sir.” He whispered as Kurt rolled him over and started kissing and biting on his neck, hard enough to leave hickeys that wouldn’t fade by the time school started tomorrow. Hard enough to mark. Blaine let the sensation of his Dom’s power wash over him; his body feeling like it was sinking into a vat of pure Sir.

He was his. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Dub-Con (flashback; this chapter)
> 
> As always, I waited till the last minute in my writing. This time, I blame the fact that I haven’t been sleeping well. Anyway, that means this chapter isn’t beta read. Sorry. <3 But hey, this chapter is longer than the last, so that’s something?

_Submission is both a choice and an automatic reaction. Not every Dominant is compatible with every submissive or Switch. As such is it often times easy for a submissive or Switch to resist a command, particularly if they are not inclined to follow it. However, submission is also based upon emotional state. High levels of negative emotions are particularly known to cause a submissive or Switch to follow commands automatically, even ones they wish to resist._    
 **Kneel: A Study In Submission- by Pooja Muthyala**

 

“Mr. Anderson, you can come in now.”

Blaine looked up to see a redheaded woman leaning just out of her doorway. Miss Pillsbury, that’s what Kurt told him her name was. Turning to his left, he saw Kurt give him a gentle smile. Blaine tired to return it, but found he was having a hard time really meaning it. He could feel the eyes of the school guidance counsellor on him, feel the knowing glances that his passing peers sent his way, all of them landing deep within him skin, making him want to squirm. Of course, his Dom could see his reluctance and gave his hand a squeeze before leaning over to kiss him gently on the forehead.

“You’ll be fine. I promise.”

The younger boy nodded, not really able to do anything else. He stood up and walked over to the door, wishing that Kurt could come to the meeting with him. Unfortunately, Miss Pillsbury insisted on having their introductory session be a one-on-one and Kurt had agreed that it might be a good idea. The counsellor gave him a smile of her that he struggled to return, moving out of the way to allow him entrance.

“As I’m sure Kurt told you, I’m Miss Pillsbury.” She sat down behind her desk, gesturing for Blaine to do the same across from her. “I’m the school guidance counsellor, so it’s my job to make sure everyone has a safe environment for their education.”

Blaine nodded, not really sure what else he was supposed to do. His eyes scanned the room, noting the very meticulous way in which items were lined up. All the lines were perfectly straight, the angles accurate and precise. Even the desk was clean. None of the usual clutter one expected to find on a busy persons desk existed there. Instead the papers were neat and orderly, the pencils in even rows.

“I’m sure you can tell I don’t talk to every student every day, but I did want to make sure we go over some things before your first day started. I know that the change back to public school might be hard for you. I’ve spoken to your counsellor at Dalton and to Kurt several times over the past few weeks to ensure that we can make sure you adjust well.”

The boy couldn’t help but feel his head snap up at that. He didn’t dare look her in the eye, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit startled. Kurt had spoken to her? And Mrs. Graves? No one had told him that. He assumed that his parents and Headmaster Danada had just faxed over the necessary papers for his transfer, and that was that. He hadn’t realised more people were involved. But thinking about it didn’t really surprise Blaine; he was bound to be a lot of trouble for everyone around here.

“Blaine, could you look at me?”

Reluctantly, he lifted his eyes to do as told, even though he did not want to. It got tiresome to see the pity. Miss Pillsbury wasn’t looking at him with pity though, instead he noticed for the first time a certain amount of strength and resolve. Without meaning to, he sat up straighter, his hands clasping together in his lap.

“I know that this isn’t going to be easy Blaine, but I also fully believe that you will come out from all of this a stronger person. I know what it’s like to be different, especially as a teenager.” She smiled in a way that was not quite sad, but definitely not happy either. “I was fifteen when they realised I was misclassified.”

The student tried not to look shocked, but he knew his face was an expressive one. What he thought and felt was always so easy for people to read. “I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“Thank you, but I’m not. Not anymore. It took awhile, but I came to value my time spent as a submissive. I learned a lot and I think it’s helped me become a better Dominant. And the time I spent struggling to relearn myself made me a stronger person. Just as your experience will make you stronger.”

The look on the woman’s face was fierce and honest, as if she believed what she was saying with every fibre of her being. The belief seemed to radiate off of her and he could see now why she was a school guidance counsellor. It wasn’t just because she could Dominate upset Switches and submissives if necessary, but because she seemed to really believe that things could get better. She had the needless positivity that most teens lacked.

Blaine lowered his eyes, feeling his heart beat in his chest. His fingers clenched and wrung together tightly. He would hate to be the case that proved her wrong. “I hope so.”

“Good. But that’s not all I wanted to talk to you about. The notes from Dalton say that you suffered from nightmares while there, and Kurt tells me that you seem to still have them occasionally.” Miss Pillsbury’s eyes were lowered, looking at the file on her desk, so she couldn’t have noticed the way Blaine tensed at her words.

_”Stop squirming, damn it.” Master said, smacking him hard on the ass._

_Blaine bit to his lip to hold in a whimper, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He could get through this, he could. It was his job to please his Dom, this was what a sub was for. In fact, he should be happy that his Dominant wanted him. There was no need for him to be holding back tears or feeling like he wanted to hop off the bed and run away. This was his job; this is what he signed up for._

_The adding of another rough finger brought Blaine out of his thoughts and back to the cold, hard reality of the situation. His skin felt feverish, sticky with sweat from the way his Dom was using his body, but cold as the air conditioning cooled the liquid onto his bare, exposed skin. His knees and thighs were starting to ache from kneeling and pushing his ass into the air and his arms shook, even as he used them to rest his head. His back was definitely going to hurt tomorrow, the whip marks stretched tight as he knelt on all fours for so long._

_The fingers moving inside him felt rough, pushing and pushing in, barely bothering to stretch before slamming right back in, harder still. Blaine tried not to whimper, tried to take deep breaths and relax his body as they’d taught him in class, but it didn’t seem to be working. He could only think about how much it hurt, how much he deserved this. He hadn’t done a good enough job with dinner, the steak cooked too long and a bit dry. This was his fault. Blaine had failed to make Master happy, hadn’t even been able to take his punishment like a good boy. Instead he had cried and whined through the whipping, begging for Master to stop, even when he’d been told to be quiet._

_“Yeah, feel those dry fingers in you? It’s your own fault for not taking your punishment like a good submissive. I’ll teach you how to please your Master.”_

_The feel of his Dom’s hot breath hitting his ear made Blaine whimper, even as the fingers left and were replaced with Master’s cock. He pushed in without allowing time to adjust and Blaine was barely able to keep himself from crying out at the sudden intrusion._

_“Still so tight for me.” Master muttered as be pulled out, only to push back in just as hard._

_Blaine felt his arms shake from taking on more of his weight as Master pushed in harder and harder. It was dry, so dry and Master’s cock was so rough within him as it pushed and pushed deeper and deeper. It hurt, God it hurt, and he would feel this for days; just like Master wanted. It would be a lesson learned the hard way. This was his punishment for not pleasing his Dominant. He had earned this; it was all Blaine’s fault. But it didn’t stop the tears from leaking out of his eyes._

_Worse yet, it didn’t stop him from being hard._

Yeah, it was safe to say Blaine still had nightmares. “Yes, Ma’am.”

“I thought up an idea that might help with that. I want you to start a dream journal.” From within a drawer of her desk she pulled out a simple composition notebook. She laid it down in front of Blaine and his hand twitched to reach for it, but something held him back. “Whenever you have a nightmare, write. You don’t necessarily have to write about the dream, it could be about what you felt after or why you think you had it. I already spoke to Kurt about this and thinks it might be a good idea as well, since you aren’t with him every night.”

The boy found himself nodding in agreement before he really meant to. He took a deep breath and finally unclasped his hands to reach for the notebook. It didn’t bite, but the black and white cover felt somehow heavy in his hands. Soon this would be the home of all his worst thoughts and memories, it would be the home of every bruise you still felt on his skin, every lash mark that still lingered within his mind.

The urge to burn it before it could hurt was strong.

“Do you think you can do that, Blaine?” Miss Pillsbury’s tone was gentle; it was clearly a genuine question about him and not her pretending to understand his clear hesitation. The boy just nodded his head in answer, not quite trusting himself to speak at the moment. There was no telling what might tumble out of his lips.

“Good. Then I think we’re done for now. You’ll want to hurry up, so you don’t be late for your first class. Do you need any help finding the room?”

“No, Ma’am.” Blaine said as his fingers held so tightly they were already beginning to warp the notebook. With an effort, he managed to pry one hand off so he could grab his bag off the floor and throw the strap around his shoulder. “Kurt showed me this morning.”

Miss Pillsbury just nodded at that, smiling, before standing up. “Then I hope you have a good first day, Blaine. Remember, my door is always open.”

Blaine nodded, trying to smile before standing up himself and walking out the door. Once in the hall, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. In and out, gathering all the worries and pushing them out into the air. Except instead of leaving him and being let out into the world, the feelings got caught his chest, worming their way into his heart and holding on tight. He could feel them even as he tried to navigate the crowded hallways. The sub tried to keep up his breathing exercise as he walked, but it seemed the anxiety only clung tighter, until he was in front of his first classroom.

And the anxiety would not leave him all through his AP World History class, and it would still be settled in his chest during second and third period. The looks in the hallways and whispers said none too quietly gave it fuel, like gasoline on a fire that wanted to burn him from the inside out. It wasn’t until he walked into his fourth period Biology class and saw Kurt already sitting there that he even thought about smiling.

Without preamble he wove his way through the desk chairs and to his Dom’s side. There was moment where he could only stand there and stare. His body told him to kneel, to curl himself up beside his Dominant and never leave again. But still he paused, eyes taking in all of Kurt’s features like it had been years and not just hours since he’d seen him last. Then is struck him: he could kneel at Kurt’s feet. This wasn’t Dalton, it was McKinley High and there was no rule forbidding Kurt from displaying Dominance.

In the space between heartbeats he was on his knees, head resting on Kurt’s thigh. Immediately he felt his heart lighten, the tension slipping away the longer he was in his Dom’s presence. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and let the anxiety melt away.

“Oh, darling.” He heard Kurt mummer, before he felt a pair of hands on his cheeks, pulling up. Blaine lifted his head, finally opening his eyes back up. “I’m proud of you for getting through your first three classes without me. Will you tell me about them at lunch?”

“Yes, Sir.” Blaine said, without even needing to think about his answer. The praise washed over him, making his skin tingle with happiness and excitement. The feeling of submissive happiness was only enhanced when he remembered that he was going to spend the next two hours at Kurt’s side. The looks of his peers felt far less daunting with that in mind.

Before he could thank, Sir, the older boy leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Blaine’s body surged up, seeking more and Kurt was willing to give it to him. One hand reached around to the back of his head to play with the curls that always came loose there. The sub felt himself sigh, his body going slack as Kurt’s tongue began to massage his own. He lifted his hand to Kurt’s knee, needing it to ground him so the feel of Sir over him wouldn’t make him float away.

“Mr. Hummel. Mr. Anderson. Not in my classroom, please.”

Blaine jerked at the words, his body pulling backwards, but the hand on his neck kept him from moving too far from Kurt. His Dom was looking over at the teacher, annoyance clear on his face, even as he blushed a bit. Blaine was struck by how pretty Kurt looked with his cheeks rosy like that. Finally, Kurt’s eyes moved back to him. He was smiling. “You can sit down, dear.”

And with a gentle kiss on the forehead, Kurt’s hand slipped away. Blaine wanted to protest, to beg to be able to stay where he was for the lesson. But Kurt had told him to sit and the sub knew that if he stayed where he was, he’d spend the entire time focused on Kurt and not the lesson. So reluctantly, he pushed himself up and took the empty seat next to his Dom.

It was then that he noticed the snickers. Looking around he took in the eyes on him and Kurt. Some people were looking at them curiously, a few were laughing, but most were whispering to each other. Likely the few that had already heard the gossip were filling in their friends that had been late to the rumour mill that morning. Blaine could just hear what they were saying, ‘that’s Kurt Hummel, the formerly abused, misclassified Dom with his broken, charity case, sub.’

The happiness he had gained from being next to Kurt was starting to slip away. Quickly.

“Alright everyone, let’s get to work. This is a classroom, not a reality television show. You can talk during lunch.” Mr. Daughtry, or so said his class schedule, told the class.

Blaine lowered his eyes, pulling out his textbook and binder, ready to take notes. Of course he would cause a disturbance during his first day, making Kurt feel the need to reassure him after being left on his own for just a few hours. Pathetic.

The feel of a foot nudging his own made Blaine look up from his book. To his left Kurt was giving him a level look; one he’d come to learn meant his Dom was trying to read him. Whatever Kurt read there, made him smile sadly, before the foot started to caress his ankle gently. Blaine couldn’t help but smile. Less than an hour till lunch.

\------

One thing Blaine had entirely forgotten about public schools: they’re loud. Especially at lunchtime. Putting the entire student body in one or two rooms and let them have free reign for an hour, it basically equates to chaos. The moment Blaine walked into the main lunchroom of the school, he felt his footsteps falter behind Kurt’s. The difference from Dalton was nearly startling. Where Dalton had nice round tables with fairly comfortable chairs and freshly prepared food, McKinley has long lines of processed, frozen foods and tables with benches actually attached.

And the noise, of course. It was a far cry louder here than any mealtime at Dalton. Of course, these students were scared of their shadows, the cries and whispers beaten out of them. Being loud wasn’t different for them. A fierce feeling of jealous ripped through him, making him grit his teeth as he picked up his pace. Sometimes he just couldn’t stand how much he wished he were a normal sub. A good sub, worthy of a proper Dom and not feeling constantly inadequate from all the memories of failures.

A tray appeared in front of his face, breaking him out of his thoughts. Blaine blinked twice quickly, before looking up at Kurt, suddenly happy that his Dom could not actually read his mind. Surely he’d only upset the older boy with the thoughts that ran though his mind.

“Go ahead and get whatever you like.”

“Ok.” He said, looking through the lunch line to see the options. There looked to be a dry sort of meatloaf, that he would not be touching in a millions years. Next to it was some friend chicken, which looked safe enough. He grabbed a serving of that, before following through the line. Some French fries had their way onto his plate next, followed by a pair of chocolate chip cookies. His eyes glanced over to Kurt’s plate and saw that he had somehow assembled what looked like a simple salad from the meagre line.

“That’ll be $5.25.” The lunch lady at the end of the line said.

Oh right, meals weren’t included here. His parents had mentioned loading money onto his school ID card. Blaine reached into his back pocket to grab his wallet before his felt Kurt’s hand stop him. He looked up to see Kurt giving the woman his ID to pay for both of them. Blaine opened his mouth to protest but the card was already swiped. Plus Kurt was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, a clear sign he shouldn’t bother arguing.

“Thank you.”

Kurt just rolled his eyes, placing one hand on the small of Blaine’s back to guide him as he balanced his tray in the other. “You don’t have to thank me, Silly.”

Blaine smiled at the nickname, not even noticing where Kurt was leading him until they were at a table. It was already partially occupied by a few of Kurt’s friends. He recognised Rachel and Mercedes sitting at the far end and gave them a small wave. He nodded at Finn’s friendly greeting from where he sat next to his girlfriend Quinn. Blaine had met her once, very briefly over break. The others were a complete mystery.

The submissive tried to keep his nerves in check as he sat in the open seat next to Kurt. He scooted in close, needing to feel his Dom close. Of course, Kurt seemed to be able to sense that and threw his left arm around Blaine’s waist, tucking the two together.

“Everyone, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is Tina, Mike, Artie, Santana, Brittany, Puck and Sam.” Each person raised his or her hand in acknowledgement, saying hello to Blaine politely. It was clear without saying that Kurt had told everyone to be nice.

Blaine cleared his throat as discreetly as he could and tried to smile at the group around him. Goodness, this was a lot of people. “Hello, everyone. I hope your first days back were good.”

“It’s been a very good day so far, thank you Blaine. And yourself?” Quinn said, her voice solemn but polite.

“Good, thanks.” He bit his lower lip, starting to feel a bit overwhelmed with everyone looking at him. Kurt’s arm tightened around him as the Dom easily moved the conversation into a story about something he’d seen in the hallway that morning. Blaine felt himself breathe a bit lighter once the eyes finally moved off him.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine reached to grab towards the food, taking a bite. It wasn’t Dalton food that was for sure. Nor was it the wonderful creations that Kurt had been nice enough to make for him over break. But it was editable. His stomach protested the invasion of grease, but he ignored it. If he didn’t eat now, he wouldn’t have a chance to until after school, and by then he’d get light headed since he hadn’t been able to force down more than a single piece of toast this morning.

“And then my mom says…”

“I wasn’t even sure that was possible until then!”

“As if there was anyone that could sing a Barbara classic as well as myself.”

“Blaine. Blaine.”

The conversation around him went into one ear and out the other easily enough until his name was called. He looked over to Kurt, but found him looking behind them. Blaine twisted to see a man standing behind them.

“Hello, Blaine. I’m Mr. Schuester, in charge of submissive relations, here at McKinley High.” The man offered his hand to shake and Blaine took it, even as his other clutched onto Kurt’s where it rested on his waist. “I just wanted to introduce myself and let you know that I’m here in case you need to talk.”

He looked friendly enough, but that didn’t stop Blaine from looking down and tensing up. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him again. And not just his table full of people. With the head of sub relations standing in the middle of the room, several other tables around them had quieted to a murmur, pointing and nudging each other as they stared.

“Thank you.” Blaine finally forced out, finding his manners.

“Of course. I’ll see you this afternoon in your sub classes, then. Enjoy the rest of your lunch.”

Not likely. At least not anymore. The little hunger Blaine had left with the teacher. Instead he turned around to look at the table. He took a shuttering breath, trying to keep his cool, but failing rapidly. His thoughts were already getting fuzzy, the lack of proper oxygen taking it’s toll. Oh god, he was going to have a full fledge panic attack in the middle of the cafeteria on his first day of school. Talk about a way to become even more of a freak right off the bat. And it’d be so embarrassing for Kurt as well, everyone knowing first hand what a broken submissive he had.

“Stand up.”

The submissive did as he was told, climbing over the little bench with difficulty due to his shaking. Without being told, he kept his eyes towards the floor, watching as Kurt’s legs swung of the bench as well. He could see Sir’s body shifting, before he finally settled, legs opened wide.

“Kneel”

pet dropped immediately, the position alone settling him a bit. This felt better, being on his knees was something he could do. A moment later, he felt Sir’s hands pull him closer and pet shuffled forward till he could comfortably rest his head on Sir’s stomach. Gentle, soft hands ran the length from the crown of his down, down his spine in smooth, steady motions. pet’s eyes closed, though it didn’t matter as he was burying his face in his Dom’s stomach, feeling the muscles there as Sir took each steady breath.

“You’re fine, pet. There’s nothing to worry about.”

There as nothing like praise from one’s Dom. It was nearly the ultimate high for any submissive, topped only by the possibility of falling into subspace. Still, praise was nothing to scoff at. Any sub or Switch would be only too happy to spend forever hearing it. Sometimes pet thought that if he had a recording of Sir’s voice that he could listen to twenty-four seven he might be able to get through the day a bit better. Maybe he wouldn’t have to pretend to be ok quite as often, because when Sir spoke, pet couldn’t help but believe him. At least for awhile.

\------

After the eventful morning full of meetings and near panic attacks, Blaine’s afternoon turned out to be quite dull. Sixth hour Spanish proved to be quite boring as Dalton had been farther ahead than McKinley. The class that he had been worried about was this block period of submissive learning’s, but even that was boring. Apparently the teacher felt it necessary to go over some sort of review after the break instead of introducing anything new.

All in all, it was a simple afternoon and Blaine was quite thankful for it. Of course, that should have been his first clue.

When the final bell rang, he gathered his papers and placed them into their proper place in his bag. The other kids shuffled out around him, and even though Blaine was anxious to get back to Kurt, he wanted to make sure he had everything in order before he left, so he wouldn’t have to waste time reorganising it later. That would mean even more time away from his Dom.

Finally finished, Blaine looked up at the clock and realised he should probably hurry, anyway. Kurt had told Blaine to meet him by his locker after school. Surely Kurt would be there by now, waiting. So with a purpose in his step, Blaine left the classroom, realising he was in fact the last person in it. Goodness, he’d taken a lot longer than he thought. Or everyone else had vacated pretty quickly, probably eager to be out of school.

The hall was still fairly full though, people still chit chatting and grabbing things out of their lockers for homework, so Blaine had to be careful not to run into anyone as he tried to find his way back to Kurt’s locked. It was a left here, right? Yeah, it had to be. Because a right would mean he’d be going back towards the cafeteria. Umm yeah. He was pretty sure about that. Oh man, he really didn’t want to have to ask for directions from a stranger, but he also didn’t want to make Kurt wait. Blaine paused where he stood, looking around him to try and get his bearings again.

“Hey new kid.”

Without really thinking about it, he turned around, coming face to face with two guys in letterman jackets. They were looking at him like they were cats that had found the canary. He was pretty sure he was the canary.

“You lost, new kid?” The one on the left said, taking a step closer. Blaine took his own step back.

“Uh, no, no. I’m good, thanks.”

Both of them took a step closer this time. “You sure? Cause you look a bit lost to us, right bro?”

The second one nodded, the smile on his face not kind or helpful. Another step closer. Blaine could feel himself begin to panic. He looked around him for an escape route or for some help, but the few kids still lingering in the halls weren’t paying attention. They were wrapped up in their own worlds.

“We can help you out, little sub. If you wanna show us you deserve it.”

The cold of stone made Blaine start to shake before he even realised he was backed up against the wall. His heart was racing double time as he fought to stay upright. He didn’t want to submit to these two jerks, he did not. They weren’t Sir and he didn’t want it. But his legs were shaking and his eyes kept threatening to look down in submission. “No, no, I-I…”

He could feel the heavy breath of one of them on his face. “Aw why not little sub? It’s not like you’ve got a Dom waiting on you. No collar.”

“I d-d…”

“Hey, what’s going on here?”

Everything stopped for a moment as if the world was suspended in mid-air waiting for someone to do something. Blaine just held his breath, body tense and waiting. Finally the jock took a step back, raising his hands in the air as if innocent. “Nothing, we were just offering to show the new kid around.”

With his breathing room back, Blaine finally turned his head to look at his rescuer. It was the boy with the strange Mohawk. Puck. He had never been happier to see anyone in his life.

“I’m sure you were. Get lost before I get Coach Sylvester, alright?”

The jocks scoffed, flipping Puck the bird, but did eventually leave. Whoever this Coach Sylvester person ways, apparently she’s was a scary enough to get even these guys to back off. And thank goodness, cause any moment Blaine knew his legs were going to give out on him. Or he was going to puke. Thankfully Puck was next to him by then, putting an arm under his to pull him up and tug him down the hallway.

“Come on, man, let’s get you to Kurt.”  



	3. Chapter Three- A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard, blah. So this chapter is split into two parts. You’ll get part two tomorrow (Saturday) sometime in the evening. <3

_Control is the most important thing to give a recovering submissive or Switch. Most sub abuse is not just physical, but also mental and emotional. The person is made to think that they are worthless, sometimes even convinced that they deserve to be hurt. Safewords no longer feel safe. As such, control must be the first thing given back to a subject of abuse. Even the small things, such as being able to pick their own hairstyle, can do a wonder of good towards their recovery._    
 **A Guide to Working with Abuse Victims- by Dean Humenik**

 

The food before him was good, Blaine’s mother had made him his favourite: Italian sausage soup with tortellini. She had even made fresh bread loaves to go along with it. This is how it had been ever since he’d gotten back from Dalton. His mother had gone out of the way to make all his favourites whenever he was home. His father made sure to leave the office early any night he’d be around, offering to let Blaine pick a movie for them all to watch, or maybe even offering to take Blaine out for dessert.

It all got to be a bit much sometimes. It wasn’t that Blaine didn’t want to be with his family, he loved them and knew they loved him in return. But sometimes seeing how carefully they still tread around him just made the boy want to pull his hair out. It was clear they still felt guilty for the role they played in getting Blaine collared by Master.

“This soup is delicious, Mrs. Anderson. I’ve never had one quite like it.” Kurt’s voice said from next to him.

Blaine took a deep breath, trying to rid himself of the bad thoughts in his head. Kurt wouldn’t like for him to be thinking about that, besides, he was supposed to spending time with his family. After spending two straight weeks at Kurt’s at the start of the semester, his parents had requested that he spend a little time at home. Technically this was still his place of residence, according to the agreement everyone had struck after everything came to light.

William and Marguerite Anderson would remain his guardians until such time that he is cleared for officially recollaring. Burt and Carole Hummel will be his secondary guardians, for the times in which he spends at their residence. He’s allowed to spend as much time at Kurt’s as he wants, but his parents want him home at least one weekend a month and to have time with both boys when schedules allow.

This past weekend had been his mandatory weekend spent at home. His family had had a small get together over the weekend weekend, just his aunts and uncles plus a few people from the neighbourhood, but he was glad to be leaving now. It had been a long three days with his parents, a long three days without Kurt to wrap him up in his arms each night, and he was ready to be back at the Hudson-Hummel residence.

“Why thank you Kurt, it’s a family secret that I inherited from my grandmother. I’ll be happy to pass it along to you.”

Blaine’s head snapped up at the words. His mother was going offering to give Kurt a Panetta family recipe? Even _he_ didn’t know what went into most of his great-grandmother’s cooking. He turned is head to look at the boy sitting next to him and was surprised to see Kurt blushing and looking down. This was definitely the first time he’d ever seen his Dom look that… demure. Kurt was felt so full of confidence and joie de vivre that seeing him look even a little unsure was striking. The sub could feel his head tilt to the side as if seeing something new for first time.

“Thank you very much, Mrs. Anderson.” Kurt said, a grateful and nearly relieved tone to his voice.

His mother gave a light chuckle. “Please, call me Marguerite.”

Kurt smiled happily, nodding at the request before going back to eating. The sub took this as his cue to do the same, finally ceasing his staring at the people sitting around him. The four lapsed into silence, the only noise that of spoons against deep bowls and break being broken off of the loaves. But the atmosphere was pleasant enough. It wasn’t the first time Kurt had been around his parents, of course. But whenever it happened Blaine couldn’t help but be gripped with a certain sort of fear. Would today be the day his parents decided he really wasn’t best off under Kurt’s care? Would today be the day his parents told him they want him back at Dalton? Or that they had found him someone more appropriate to be in a pair with?

It hadn’t happened thus far though, so Blaine pushed the worry away to lock them up with all the other’s he tried to ignore throughout the day.

“So, Kurt, I hear that your father is thinking of opening up another garage in the area.” said Blaine’s father, using a piece of bread to soak up a few remaining bits of soup from his bowl.

Kurt nodded, placing his glass of water back down on the table and turning to look at the other Dominant. “Yes. He’s got a friend in that’s looking to sell a piece of property, so my dad thought he’d look into it.”

“Very nice. It’s definitely a buyer’s market out there, right Mar?”

“Absolutely.” Blaine’s mother agreed, she’d know after all, being a real estate agent. “Second helpings for any of you gentleman?”

All three of them signaled a decline at the offer, so she instead started to collect the used bowls. Automatically Blaine began to help. He and his mother always did the dishes in the house. It was just how things worked. But his hand was pushed out of the way by Kurt’s. Instead he stood and watched, stunned, as his Dom began to stack the plates from their side of the table.

“Oh, Kurt, you don’t have to do that.” Marguerite said, looking at him with wide eyes. Dominants don’t do dishes in the Anderson house. All the household chores were left for Blaine and his mother. It made sense, based up on the hours his father was known to keep at the office.

“I don’t mind.” Kurt said, eyeing the strange looks on everyone’s faces. “I’m used to it. Before Carole I did all the dishes at home, not sure my father even knows how our dishwasher works. But of course, this is your home.”

Blaine’s mother smiled at that, the stricken look on her face easing a bit. “Well thank you, but it’s not necessary. In fact, not from you either, Blaine. I’m sure you boys want to get going, you have a bit of a drive ahead of you to get to Lima.”

“Thank you, that’d be nice. Don’t want to be out too late driving.” Kurt said, getting back up and grabbing Blaine’s hand. “Do you have your stuff together, dear?”

“Yes, Sir.” Responded the sub. His Dom smiled in response and tangled their fingers together comfortably, before tugging him out of the dining room and towards the stairs.

They weren’t in Blaine’s room long, just enough time for Blaine to grab his bag of clothes and his backpack. Kurt went over the list of things he needed just to make sure the submissive had everything, but Blaine had been good and double checked himself this morning. So Kurt just gave him a happy smile accompanied by a quick kiss, before leading them back down the stairs.

In the hallway, the two boys found the elder Anderson’s already standing there, talking softly to each other. They stopped as soon as they saw that Kurt and Blaine were on nearly to them and Blaine couldn’t help but feel his heart begin to constrict. Oh no, maybe he had lulled himself into a soft sense of security. He had been too trusting that they would think him ready to make this sort of decision himself, he’s too young, too broken.

“We had an idea, if it’s alright with you, Kurt.” William said, turning to look at the other Dom. Kurt raised a single eyebrow, clearly waiting. “When Blaine went to Dalton, he left his car here, he hasn’t used it since. We think it’d be a good idea for him to have it now. We’d feel better that he have it, in case of any emergency.”

Both of Blaine’s parents were looking at Kurt now, clearly waiting for him to respond. It occurred to Blaine suddenly that this might be a test. Technically his parents were allowed to break the arrangement at any time, and could prevent him from being with Kurt until they were both eighteen. Even after that they could make a legal case trying to prevent the validity of a legal pairing between the two, if they really chose. This could be their way of assessing Kurt’s control over him, of trying to see what kind of Dominant he was going to be now that he was free to express himself fully.

Blaine had to trample down the need to shout that Kurt was a good Dom, the perfect Dom. Instead he tightened his hold on Kurt’s hand.

“Of course he can have his car, if he wants to take it. He never expressed an interest in driving again, so I didn’t think to ask.” Kurt turned to look at Blaine. “Do you want your car back?”

The boy could only nod, feeling oddly emotional. Something very big had just happened around him, he could feel it. He just wasn’t sure how it made him feel. But he smiled at his parents as they handed him his keys, and nodded to Kurt when he told him to keep close on the highway, in case he didn’t know the way to Lima. He even gave each of his parents a hug after they had all said their goodbyes and he promised to call as soon as they made it home safe.

The feeling stayed with him, tight in his chest as the highway opened up before him. Fields and farms passed as he drove for the first time in many months and he watched without really paying them any attention. Automatically he turned on the radio; his old presets still there and an upbeat pop song filled his car. He hummed along without knowing the lyrics and just kept driving until the feeling finally blossomed into name.

Freedom.

\------

The halls of McKinley high were slowly becoming more and more familiar. Blaine at least finds that he doesn’t get lost between classes anymore. And he’s not encountered either of the jocks that he saw his first day. Though that may be because after Kurt had found out he’d been livid. The Dom had looked ready to go after all of them himself, with only a bottle of hairspray from his bag as a weapon. But Blaine’s need for comfort had won out in the end and Kurt had agreed just to take the boy home.

That didn’t stop him from creating a schedule with his friends to ensure that a Switch or Dom was always with Blaine in the hallways if Kurt couldn’t be. Blaine thought it was a bit excessive, but he was thankful for the efforts. It made him smile to think that his Dominant would go to so much trouble for him. It made him feel safe.

There wasn’t one of Kurt’s friends with him now though. Instead he was leaving Mr. Daughtry’s class with his hand firmly in Kurt’s. Blaine’s bag swung lightly at his side, a counter rhythm to the gentle say of their hands. Sir’s voice carried on, cancelling out the general den of the crowded hall and narrowing Blaine’s focus to the here and now. It wasn’t that Kurt was saying anything important; in fact he was ranting about one of Rachel’s ugly outfit choices again, but his voice was impassioned as it always was when talking about fashion. It made Blaine smile.

“Kurt, hey Kurt.”

The pair stopped walking, turning around at the same time to see who had called the Dom. The person Blaine saw was someone he definitely hadn’t met before. He was tall, taller than Kurt even, because using himself as an example usually wasn’t very effective. The other boy was also bigger. He had a stocky sort of build, like someone that played sports very regularly. But more than that, he looked nervous. He didn’t need to know the guy to recognise the tell tale signs of someone that was trying, but failing to make eye contact. All Blaine needed to do was look in the mirror most days to see that.

Blaine turned his head towards Kurt, waiting for his response and was shocked to see Kurt looked almost… scared. Or perhaps not scared but definitely apprehensive. Whoever this boy was, he wasn’t someone that Blaine’s Dom wanted to see and suddenly the submissive have an urge to tug the two of them away. Something told him this wasn’t going to be good.

“Hello, Dave.” Kurt’s voice was tight, controlled. Not at all like when he fell into full Domineering mode, but as if he was trying to hide.

“Hi.” The other boy, Dave, said, eyes still shifting from side to side, even as he tried to smile.

Dave. Dave. Dave. Why did that name sound so familiar? Blaine looked between the two boys, his brow furrowing as he tried to work out what was happening. He could feel that he was missing something very crucial here, something key.

Dave cleared his throat, taking a deep breath before plunging in again. “This must be your new sub. I heard about, um, about all that.”

Beside Blaine, Kurt stiffened. His Dom’s hand tightened on his own almost uncomfortably on his own, but Blaine didn’t say anything. No, he was too busy having his eyes fly wide open, his jaw nearly dropping. Dave. Dave Karofsky, Kurt’s former Switch pair.

Everything around and inside Blaine stopped. This was the person that Kurt used to own, the person that had been there for his Dom before. Dave had seen Kurt learning how to Dominate another person. Dave had probably seen Sir when he was shaking from coming. He had seen Sir when he was flushed and needy, hard and aching. Kurt had probably punished him, a hand on his cherry red ass, unrelenting and powerful. Dave had had all of that, while Blaine was hiding away at Dalton, too broken to exist.

“Yes, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is Dave Karofsky.”

Blaine’s eyes dropped to the ground, trying to hide his expressing. “Hello.”

“Um, Hi.” Dave said, presumably to him. “Kurt, I wanted to, well… You see…”

The warning bell rang above their heads and the speed of everyone around them increased. They only had two minutes left to clear the hallways and get to where they were supposed to be. Blaine didn’t move though, he just kept staring at the tile, tracking the patterns on the floor.

“I’m seeing a therapist, for my anger management issues and I thought it might help if I could talk to someone that, well has suffered because of it. I was hoping maybe you’d want to get coffee or something? So we can talk.”

Silence fell amongst them again and Blaine held is breath as he waited. Surely Kurt wouldn’t want to go out for coffee with Dave. They weren’t paired anymore and Dave had _hit him_. Granted, Kurt didn’t think of it as abuse, he mostly found it annoying, but it still happened. Besides Sir had pet now, Dave wasn’t his responsibility. pet was all Sir needed.

“Alright.”

The word hit Blaine in the chest hard, knocking the wind out of him like he was hit with a battling ram. Sir had said yes. He actually said yes to going out with his former pair. Blaine couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe. It felt like he should be sobbing or begging Sir not to go, but none of that happened. Instead he listened to Dave’s excitement at the agreement and their plans to text about a time to meet up. he waited quietly, then followed Sir into the lunch room, their hands still clasped together.

Clearly, that wasn’t enough.  



	4. Chapter Three- B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the second half. I suck at being on time, apparently, but I just had a really hard time with these scenes, so any feedback is more than welcome. I’m going to try to have chapter 4 up this weekend so I can get back on track to updates on Fridays. Thanks for your patience. Also, thanks to [longlost10](http://archiveofourown.org/users/longlost10/) for help with the mathy stuff. >_>

_The most important thing a Dominant can do in a relationship is set clear rules and reasons. A submissive will often find themselves lost, confused or insecure without direction. It does not matter if two of you are a collared pair with a formal contract or a couple just starting out, be sure to fulfil this essential need in your submissive. Be clear and direct at all times._    
 **The Dominant Rules- by Skye Stanley**

∫ xarcsin (x) dx

∫ (5x^2-12x-12)/(x^3-4x)dx

The numbers were there on the page waiting to be solved. Blaine knew he could solve these problems; usually he’d be able to do it fairly easily. Math is sort of his thing, hence him taking AP Calculus BC as a junior in high school. But his brain was just not focusing. Instead of studying for his upcoming exam on integration, his mind instead saw only the red numbers on the bedside table. Every few moments his eyes cut to the left and looked at the time, expecting an hour to have gone by and finding instead that it was only a minute.

It was quarter after five and Kurt wasn’t home yet.

After a quiet lunch and a miserable afternoon, Blaine had found himself walking towards Kurt as soon as possible after his sub classes. He had been sure to display even more submissive tendencies than usual. Keeping his eyes down, only responding to his Dom and make sure to say Sir as often as he could manage. He’d clung to Sir’s hand, tried to wrap his body around the Dominant as much as he could in public, but it had all been for not.

As soon as they had arrived at the Hudson-Hummel house, Kurt had told him to go upstairs and work on his homework. But Kurt hadn’t gotten out of the car. Apparently Sir and Dave had texted during their afternoon classes and were planning on meeting up for coffee that very afternoon.

So at quarter till four Blaine had found himself sitting on the floor by Kurt’s desk, his usual homework position. By four Kurt had surely arrived at the Lima Bean, which meant that over an hour and a half later his Dom and Dave were still talking. What about, Blaine could only imagine. Were they reminiscing about the good old days? When Kurt didn’t have to worry about handling a broken submissive that needed constant attention. Was Dave asking for a second chance? Doms and Switches didn’t usually pair up, but it still happened from time to time, especially if there was a sub involved to even things out.

Maybe they’d ask Blaine to be their sub, at the very least. He wouldn’t have to give up Kurt entirely then. I’d be tough to share His attention and even harder to listen to someone other than Sir, but he could do it. pet could be a good sub, he’d prove that.

Glancing at the clock again, Blaine saw that only two minutes had passed since the last time he’d checked the time. If Kurt didn’t get home soon, He’d miss dinner. Carole had been up earlier (4:47) to ask if Chinese would be fine. Blaine had agreed, not even realising what he’d been asked because his eyes were on the clock. But surely she’d placed the order just after that, meaning the food could arrive any time now. The sub didn’t want to have dinner without his Dom there with him. It would be just himself, Burt and Carole, with Finn at weight training till well into the evening. It’d be really awkward.

Blaine bit his lip, anxiety mounting even higher in his chest. With all his might, he kept his eyes on the textbook in front of him, trying to focus on the calculus problems before him. Kurt had told him to do his homework, and he didn’t want to be a bad boy. Ok, integration, he could do this.

The sound of the front door opening stole his attention away from the numbers though. Blaine felt his breath catch in his throat as he waited to see whom it was. Burt wasn’t home yet, though he was due any minute. It was possible that it wasn’t Kurt at all. But the sound of soft feet on the landing outside the door said otherwise. No one else in the house walked like that, just his Dom.

Quickly Blaine turned his head back to his textbook, trying to look busy. Even when the bedroom door opened, he kept his head down, staring unseeingly at the textbook.

“Working hard?” Kurt said, his voice close to Blaine’s ear. The boy could feel his Dom’s breath warm on his skin, and Blaine closed his eyes. He soaked in the feel of having Sir near him, loved the way that Sir wound his arms around Blaine’s shoulders from behind, squeezing a tight hug. Blaine’s arms automatically lifted to touch Kurt’s arms, needing more, taking, taking, taking.

“Yes, Sir.” It was a lie, but Kurt was still standing behind him and couldn’t see the tell-tale signs.

Instead Kurt just hummed happily, placing a gentle kiss on Blaine’s shoulder. “Good boy.” The usually wonderful words of praise made Blaine’s stomach pull into knots. He didn’t deserve to be a called a good boy. He was bad. He didn’t study and he had lied.

“Carole told me dinner was nearly here, let’s head downstairs ok?”

Kurt leaned around so he could see his sub’s profile and Blaine turned towards him. Finally he could see his Dom’s face, the beautiful eyes and regal features that made Blaine’s life worth living. Sir was all pet needed, he didn’t want to share him with anyone. he opened his mouth to speak, questions and pleas all raced up his throat but got caught on his tongue like wreckage.

“Yes, Sir.”

\------

The words continued to tangle on his tongue for the rest of the night, pushing into the next morning and staying with him as he shuffled through hours of school. Every time he opened his mouth they threatened to rush out, but somehow only managed to tangle themselves tighter together. A clump of insecurities only multiplying itself as Wednesday led into Thursday and still Blaine found himself unable to ask what had happened during Kurt and Dave’s meeting.

Kurt, on the other hand, didn’t seem to have any issue like that. He went amount his days as if they were normal. His former pair’s name didn’t come up once. But Blaine still didn’t feel secure. It was perfectly possible that he and Dave were still sorting out the details. Besides, it wasn’t like they could be official anytime soon. Kurt still had months before the Department of Pairing Relations cleared him for re-collaring. The two of them might just be waiting till then to tell Blaine.

The sub took a deep breath, closing his eyes tight as if he could wipe away the thoughts of his mind that way. He was in class and needed to focus. He had been here for fifteen minutes already and he had no idea what Mr. Schuster had said for any of it.

“Please make sure to keep that in mind when you watch today’s video, alright, class?”

Oh no, Blaine had no idea at all what he was supposed to be keeping in mind. He looked towards his left at Finn but saw that the boy was already beginning to doze off, with the lights barely off in the classroom. Maybe he could ask at home later.

The projector finally slid into place and the movie started. Intro music filled the room as the screen showed images of young couples about their age. Some of them looked like officially paired couples, their collars clearly and beautiful. Others appeared to just be kids dating. But it was clear all of them were all couples of some kind.

A voice over of an older man finally overtook the cheesy intro music. “The aspects of pairing, collaring, submitting and Dominating are vast and varied. Our society is set up in a way that ensures to the best of its ability that each person is correctly classified and educated. This education includes learning how the other classifications feel as well as learning how to handle future collarings. It also educates on the safe expression of kinks, squicks and limits.”

Blaine found himself squirming in his seat as the voice spoke. He wasn’t even looking at the screen anymore, staring instead at his hands on the desk. Society tried, it tried hard, but clearly it often failed. Look what they had done to Kurt.

“But the most important lesson that one will learn is to respect themselves and others, specifically in sexual areas. Sex is an enjoyable experience, but it is also an intimate one. For a submissive, sex is the ultimate expression of the yielding to one’s partner. It shows the subs…”

The rest of the man’s words didn’t reach Blaine’s ears. Instead he focused on the words spinning round his head. _The ultimate expression._ He and Kurt hadn’t had sex yet. They had kissed and touched, sometimes even rubbed. Sir had even let pet get off while rubbing against Him once or twice. But the last barrier of underwear had remained. Neither of them had pushed for it, but that was probably Sir trying to be thoughtful about pet’s past.

He didn’t need to worry though; pet could do this. he could have sex with Sir and not break down. And even better he would show Sir that he was enough, that Dave wasn’t necessary to fulfil his needs. pet could do it, he could.

\------

“Blaine you’ve been really clinging all day.” Kurt said as the two of them entered his bedroom for the night. Dinner had ended a few hours ago, giving way to an evening spent curled up on the couch watching television as a family.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Blaine hesitated, glancing up at Kurt from beneath his lashes before looking back down at the floor. His hands grabbed at the ends of his shirt, wrinkling the material as he fought with himself.

_The ultimate expression._

“I just really want you.”

The room was silent for what felt like a long while before Blaine felt Kurt’s hands grab onto his own. He looked up, worried about the expression he’d see, but found only a gentle, hungry smirk that made Blaine already begin to harden with arousal. “Then let’s get you out of this.”

The sub’s heart rate picked up as Sir lifted both their arms to rid pet of his polo shirt. pet shivered at the feel of Sir’s knuckles gently grazing his skin on the way up. he heard Sir chuckle, clearly seeing the reaction His submissive was having. There was no way that pet could feel ashamed though, not with Him immediately wrapping Blaine in a tight embrace, running his fingers up and down his back in gentle motions as His lips attached to pet’s neck.

he keened pushing himself forward, closer to his Dom, wanting to rub himself all over until he fell into His skin and never had to leave. he rutted against Sir, wrapping his hands around His neck as Sir marked a circle around pet’s neck, a collar made of pure Sir. Oh god he wanted Him, wanted Him around him, inside him, forever. he imagined Sir pushing into him, coming inside his ass and putting in a plug so that His come would stay here and pet would let Him, he’d show Sir he was a good sub.

“Please,” pet whimpered, not even quite sure what he was begging for.

But Sir seemed to know; He reached for pet’s belt buckle and quickly undid it. Deft fingers made quick work of the button and zipper of pet’s jeans and soon he was standing before his Dom in just his boxer briefs. He was hard, god so hard. Sir’s stare making him only want more and more, his arousal reaching so high pet thought he might pass out.

“Get on the bed, face down.”

pet couldn’t have reached the bed faster if he tried. he nearly threw himself on the mattress, feeling it shift underneath him as he settled. The movement of the springs pushed into pet’s erection and he moaned. It would be so easy to move his hips downward, to hump this bed that smelled so wonderfully like his Dom until he came all over the place. But he wouldn’t no he would not. pet was going to be a good boy and wait for Sir.

“You’re so gorgeous, pet. I can practically feel how much you want me, but your laying there just waiting for me, spread out and whimpering.”

The sound of Sir’s voice only made pet whimper louder. But his whimper turned into a moan as he felt Sir drape Himself over pet. Sir was hot, his skin so smooth it could only belong to an angel. pet always loved how soft his Dominant was, like silk along pet’s feverous, needy body. he could feel Sir everywhere, his back that pressed against Sir’s chest, legs that bracketed his own, arms pushing pet’s harder and harder into the mattress.

And His cock. It was hard and pushing so nicely into the crack of pet’s ass and he couldn’t help his hips from pushing upwards. Sir moaned, clearly loving the feeling. he felt Sir’s lips give more little kisses and nips along his neck and shoulder. But more than that he felt Sir’s cock push down into his ass, hard and firm. It made pet’s own cock touched the mattress more firmly and oh god. It was so good. Sir’s weight on top of him felt like a relief, the cock along his ass crack a siren’s call.

More, more, god he needed more. he needed to show Sir that he was His.

“Sir, Sir please!”

There was no response at first, just the gentle roll of Sir’s hips accompanying the panting pet could hear in his ear. Fuck, fuck it was so good. pet found himself pushing up again, falling in to rhythm with Sir’s movements and dear, merciful god that was even better. he was going to come any second now. But no, it was too soon. Not yet.

“Please, I need, I need…”

“What do you need my pet?”

The dark tone of his Dom’s voice drew another moan from the submissive’s lips. It was so hot, he was burning, burning, but he wanted more. This had to be done. “Fuck me, please.”

his voice was quiet, but the need was there. God, even pet could hear how desperate he sounded. Surely Sir would as well.

“One day, pet. One day I am going to open you up and fuck you so hard you will feel me in you for days after. One day.”

Sir sounded almost wistful, resigned even. Like He was dreaming of some far off, distant future. But He didn’t need to. pet was right here. pet wanted it. pet could take it, needed it. Fuck, he needed it now. “No, please, now.”

“We can’t.”

pet felt himself nearly start to cry in frustration. No, this wasn’t how this was supposed to go. By now he should be being fucked into the mattress, calling Sir’s name over and over. Why wasn’t it happened? Why? Didn’t Sir want him?

“Please, Sir, please. Fuck me, want it, need it.” pet tried to turn around, to plead with his Dom.

Instead the hips grinding into his ass stopped. A moment later the body over his lifted. pet just whined louder, not caring if other in the house could hear him. he needed this, he needed to show Sir that he was a good sub.

“Maybe we should stop for the night and just go to bed.” Sir said, lying down next to pet. He was already pulling the covers up over them and reaching to turn off the light.

Clearly he wasn’t good enough. Kurt clearly wanted something else and Blaine wasn’t that. It felt unfair, that he should have this wonderful Dominant, but not be enough. Blaine wished he could be, god he wished he were, but no, he was broken. And for the first time ever he hated Master, hated him for making Blaine this broken, useless sub that wasn’t even good enough to fuck.

He didn’t say any of that though, for again the words died in his mouth. Honestly, there was nothing to really say. Instead he cuddled into Kurt’s side, holding on as tightly as he could for as long as he could.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that after this chapter, I’ll be back on schedule. Chapter five will be out Friday the 13th, with the next two chapters out each week after that. Just three chapters left!

_When it comes to military use, I find no difference between having a submissive, Switch or Dominant on my squad. Each man has his own worthiness to bring to a crew, both to their classification and their own unique personalities. No matter what role you take on in life, a man needs training in order to be in the military; not only to learn the skills of fighting, but also to learn how to curb the natural fight or flight response. Every human has this response in them, an instinctual urge that can prove to be more detrimental than helpful more times than not._    
 **Life on the Line: An Autobiography by Captain Thomas M. Dakota**

 

“Man, I just don’t know what to do. I’m, like, on some rollercoaster with so many turns I don’t know where I’m going.”

The kids sitting around the lunch table nodded to Finn in sympathy, all of them a bit on the quiet side today. In fact, it felt as if the entire school was quiet today. With over half of the school’s population on a field trip, the halls were thin and strangely wide. A lot of the subs left in the school could be found walking around a little lost, their significant other’s gone from their side for the day. Others were taking advantage of the fact that most of the rude jocks in the school were away and walking a lot more care freely around the halls.

Blaine however, was happy for today. After a night spent trying not to sob in Kurt’s arms, he needed a day to himself. Just getting ready for the day had been hard enough. His Dom’s eyes had felt heavy on him as they silently went through their morning routine. But Kurt hadn’t asked any questions or demanded any answers, for which the submissive was grateful.

Though that didn’t explain the feeling of disappointment that made a home in his heart as he watched Kurt get on the school bus with all the other Dominants and Switches, Coach Sylvester yelling at them to hurry up their pubescent butts. Kurt had given him only a brief hug to go with his goodbye, leaving Blaine alone in the parking lot.

“Have you talked to them about this?” Mike asked, his expression serious and worried as he looked at Finn. “It can’t be good of any of you to keep doing this.”

Finn just shrugged, watching as he pushed food around on his plate. Blaine watched the patterns the taller boy made in the mashed potatoes. “Not really. When I’m with Quinn I don’t really know what to say. And with Rachel she just closes off when she gets sub needs and I don’t know what to do.”

It was clear to everyone around the table that Finn felt miserable and Blaine couldn’t blame him. It was terrible to feel like you weren’t good enough for the person you were with. It made any submissive or Switch feel tiny and pathetic. Their job was to fulfil the needs of their Dominating partner, and not being able to do that basically meant you were a failure. It didn’t matter if you were young and still learning to submit, or an adult with years of experience, it was still terrible. Blaine had heard horror stories of subs that couldn’t handle leaving long-term relationships and ended up falling into a deep depression. There were rehab facilities just for people like that.

There was no doubt in Blaine’s mind that if Kurt got tired of him one day, he’d end up in another rehab house.

The silence at the table was broken by Mike again, he looked really worried for his friend and Blaine wondered if Mike ever left like he wasn’t good enough, or if Tina and he were just complimentary enough for that not to be an issue. “I just think you should talk to them. It’ll hurt and be awkward, but in the end it might be better.”

Finn just nodded his head, clearly agreeing with the idea, though he made no promises to actually say anything, Blaine noticed. It was the sort of agreement that got everyone off your back, without actually making any sort of commitment. Exactly the way Blaine used to deal with Mr. Brawner and Mrs. Graves at Dalton.

The lunch bell rang then, making the entire table jump. On right, they still had half the day to get through. The boys all gathered their trays, collecting their garbage and silverware to give back to the kitchens. Blaine walked silently behind the rest of them, watching as Puck gestured wildly at Finn while trying to say something. The lunch lady all thanked them for their trays without looking up and the group of submissives headed towards the doors.

“I’m just sayin’, bro, if you want both, there’s no reason you can’t have both.” He heard Puck tell Finn as they separated.

Blaine didn’t hear Finn’s reply though because he hastened in the other direction. This was not going to be a conversation he wanted to hear. He much rather be in Spanish class.

His Spanish class only ended up having five people in it though. Apparently his block was made up of mostly Dominants and Submissives, it seemed. Funny, he had never really noticed that before, though it wasn’t very surprising. There was no identifying mark on a person to label them in any way. Identifying clothing had apparently been in vogue when his grandparents were young, but they weren’t mandating by the government in any way. The only way you knew a Dominant from and submissive from a Switch was if they were in a collared relationship.

That’s what made collaring so special. It was the only time in a sub’s live they got to wear a collar, to have that one piece around them that said who they belonged to, who they were devoted to. Sure, dating couples might exchange tokens of affections that presented a lose sort of collaring, but collars themselves were regulated for only those that were in government official pairings.

Blaine’s hand dropped his pencil, moving instead to touch his bare neck. He remembered well the feelings of a collar. His had been red leather with black stitching. Simple, there was no embroidery or stones, just a D-ring in front and locking mechanism in the back. But it had been the most amazing thing that Blaine had ever seen when Master presented it to him. Pride and excitement like he could not believe had swept over him, so happy to be finally able to wear a symbol of his true submission.

His neck is bare now though. His hand instead moves to toy with the leather bracelet on his wrist. It’s easy to remember how he felt when Kurt gave him this. The sub had nearly cried when his new Dom had presented it to him. Finally, it felt like he might be good enough, he’d have another chance to prove that he really was a good boy. Someone was going to be there for him, to hold him, punish him, take care of him. He finally wouldn’t be alone.

But he’s already messed that up. Blaine might as well take the bracelet off now because he’s clearly not good enough. Sir doesn’t want him, he rather talk to the boy he used to be in a relationship with, instead of fucking Blaine. A sob nearly ripped it’s way out of his body at the thought, but the boy managed to keep it in. Spanish was almost over, then he just had to endure submissive learnings and he could finally leave.

So he took a deep breath and soldiered on. Mr. Martinez’s voice filtered in and out his ears uselessly, but that was alright. Blaine’s Spanish was better than half of the class’s and they weren’t learning anything new today anyway, not with all the Switches and Dominants on their field trip. It wouldn’t be fair.

Even submissive learnings ended up not being much of a class. Schue had just put on another movie. This one about domestic housework, something Blaine felt comfortable tuning out. Instead his let his fingers play with the blue and yellow stones on his bracelet. On each one he counted a failure he had committed as a submissive. From his time with Master, all the way until be repulsed Sir with the thought of sex. Twenty-four. There were twenty-four stones on this bracelet and at least twenty-four times he had been a bad sub.

He should be punished just as long.

The final bell chimed in, agreeing with his thoughts.

Quietly, not even bothering to look at Finn, Blaine gathered his materials and left the classroom. He didn’t even bother going to his locker to exchange books or binders. Rather, Blaine walked straight out to his car, opening it with a simple bush of his key fob and climbing behind the wheel of his Chrysler sedan. He had driven himself to school that day, since the field trip was likely to make Kurt late. Sir had promised to get a ride home with Mercedes, saying he didn’t want Blaine to sit around and wait for him for so long by himself.

Twenty-five. Blaine should have made sure to be there for his Dom to meet his needs. That’s what a good submissive would have done. Instead, he had just nodded meekly this morning and shuffled off. Another failure.

Kurt wouldn’t be home till nearly five o’clock. Carole and Burt were each working afternoon shifts today. While Finn was planning to go to Puck’s house for a video-game marathon and wasn’t planning to come home till Sunday mornings. Blaine would be all by himself in the house and Kurt would be expecting to find him there, doing his homework to get it out of the way for the weekend.

The left turn he should have taken on McKibben Street became a right, though and the boy drove on. Kurt’s neighborhood got father and farther away from him. Especially when the Chrysler turned onto I-75 and kept going. Blaine’s foot felt heavy on the gas pedal as the speedometer read sixty-five, seventy, and then eighty. Familiar scenery passed around him, but Blaine wasn’t really paying attention. The radio wasn’t even on. His body was just moving on pure muscle memory as highway became city and city became home.

It took a moment of blinking for Blaine to realise that he was parked in his parent’s driveway. Somehow he had managed to drive to Toledo without even meaning to. A glance at the clock revealed that it was only a quarter after four. He had managed to shave a half hour off the usual travel time and get here in just an hour. He must have been speeding something fierce.

Sighing, Blaine put his head down on the steering wheel. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He was in Toledo; he was nearly eighty miles from Sir. Sir, who was going to be home soon and definitely not happy to find him missing. Oh boy, pet was going to be in so much trouble when Sir found out, but somehow that didn’t make him turn the car back on and back out the driveway. Instead he kept sitting and let his breathing exercises lull him into a doze. Eventually he’d have to face the world, but right here, in his car, with is feelings locked away in a corner of his mind, Blaine was free from all that.

Time floated away peacefully, counted only in inhales and exhales, the rest of the world falling to the wayside, leaving the sub in a quiet place. Nothing as wonderful as subspace, but just a captured moment of disconnected reality.

A knock on his window made the boy jump back into reality though. His horn blared loud in his ear from where he accidently hit it and he jumped in his seat again. Finally Blaine took a deep breath and unlocked his door, opening it just a crack to speak.

“Hi, Mom.”

The sad look on her face made his eyes drift down and cheeks heat up. “Hello, dear. Are you going to come inside?”

“Yes, ma’am.” The boy hastened to grab his bag from where it sat on the front passenger seat, making sure not to hit the horn again. Didn’t need the entire neighbourhood to know he was having one of his moments. Of course, they already knew all about him. Gossip spread quickly in their country-club sort of circle. It was common knowledge that Blaine Anderson was broken, so why did it matter if they just saw more proof of it?

With his items safely in hand, Blaine opened the door the rest of the way to finally exit the vehicle. He locked it behind him out of habit before following his mother up the front walk way towards the door. Neither of them spoke and Blaine wasn’t sure if he was grateful for that or not. Surely is mother could tell something was wrong. He had spent his necessary time at home last weekend. There was no reason for him to be here now. Yet here he was and no one was saying anything about it.

But at the same time, he didn’t really want to talk about it. In fact, Blaine wasn’t even sure what there was to talk about. Everything inside him was just such a mess, and while Mrs. Graves and probably Mrs. Pillsbury would tell him talking would help, Blaine wasn’t entirely sure if they were right. Besides, every time he tried to say anything the words just got caught, Master’s voice in his head reminding him that only a Dom’s needs mattered, not his own.

Still, he should probably say something, instead of standing awkwardly in the front hall with his mother. Clearing his throat, he aimed for nonchalance. “You’re home early today.”

“Not especially dear, it’s already 5:30.” His mother said, her eyes soft and still very sad. Oh, he had been sitting in the car for over an hour. “Besides, Kurt called me to tell me you didn’t go back home after school. I decided to come here and check before worrying.”

“Oh.” The word was soft and didn’t fill the void his mother’s statement left. Kurt had already figured out that he had run. Great. Blaine wondered if is phone was full of any missed calls or texts. He hadn’t bothered to take it off silent after class was over. So it was still sitting buried deep in his messenger bag.

Blindly he started to dig for it, knocking texts books and pencils out of the way until he found his iPhone. The screen flashed with notifications. Four texts, three missed calls and a voicemail since five. Uh oh. Kurt was going to be so angry. “I should c-call or text him.”

_From Kurt: Did you stay late at school to wait for me? Cause Mercedes already took me home.  
From Kurt: Where are you?  
From Kurt: Blaine, baby are you ok, pet?  
From Kurt: Please tell me where you are._

Blaine closed the messages app as anxiety filled him up as he read the messages over and over again.

“Only when you’re ready to dear. You know you can stay here for as long as you need.”

His mother’s arms came around him unexpectedly, but Blaine didn’t stiffen for once. Instead he leaned into the embrace, so nice, but so different than his Dom’s. Being in Sir’s arms always made him feel honoured, like he was getting a treat he didn’t deserve. But his mom’s hug just made him feel like a child, taken back to a time when he didn’t have to worry about all this, about pleasing someone and being a good boy. All he thought about was how his mother had been wearing the same perfume since he was little, a smell that he associated with falling asleep to being read stories of brave Dom princes rescuing beautiful submissive princesses.

“Go get some rest, alright? I’ll cook something up for dinner and let you know when it’s ready.”

Blaine nodded into his mother’s shoulder, reluctant to leave her embrace. But her arms were already falling way and it would be silly for him to keep clinging to her as if he were seven and not seventeen.  
“Ok, thanks.”

He didn’t look back at his mother as he headed up the stairs to his room. So he missed her wiping away unshed tears with the back of a hand.

\------

_“That’s it, get in the cage.”_

_Blaine felt himself begin to shake all over at Master’s words. Not the cage, he hated that cage. It was cold metal with no padding on the bottom, just more steel. There was barely enough room for him to curl up half comfortably. It always made him feel so cut off, abandoned. Not helped at all by the fact that master put the cage in a pantry, so he could close the door and leave them alone for their punishment._

_“Please, Master…”_

_“I don’t give a shit what you want, get in the cage now or I won’t let you out in the morning. I’ll keep you in there for an entire day.”_

_Oh god, Master was angry. Blaine knew that tone of voice and knew that if he didn’t hurry up he’d be in even more trouble. Being in the cage for a full day was the least of the punishments Master gave out when this angry. Nothing would ever beat the day that Master had forced him on his hands and knees and fucked him dry while making Blaine eat out Cheyenne. The taste had been horrible, the feel on his tongue disgusting but Master had told him to keep going until she came and he had to lick it all up._

_The cage was fine._

_The sub nearly ran from the room, at least as much as one could while crawling. He didn’t dare get up try to walk. So he just crawled as quickly as he could, Master’s words hitting him on the back as the man followed._

_“So useless, I don’t even know why I wanted you, sometimes.” Blaine knew that, god he knew that. Master didn’t have to tell him._

_“If you didn’t have a nice, tight ass you’d have been kicked out long ago.” Sir said, sounding almost annoyed, as if having Blaine around was just a pure hardship. The sub started to cry as he made his way through the house, his arms shaking and threatening to give out._

_A kick to his ass made him straighten out though. “Hurry up, damn it.”_

_He better hurry, Sir would only get more upset._

_Wait a minute, Sir? Sir wouldn’t treat him like this. Sir was good to pet, even if he was a pathetic, bad boy. He wouldn’t kick pet. Blaine risked a glance over his shoulder, only for the sight to make his entire body freeze. There was Sir, looking down at him and sneering. His beautiful blue eyes were hard with hatred and disgust, Blaine was so caught up in the look there he barely noticed the foot heading towards his stomach._

“No, please!”

The word vibrated through his empty bedroom. Blaine shot out of bed, looking around him and not quite understanding. He was in his room, his room at his parent’s house. This wasn’t Master’s home, or even Sir’s. No one was hurting him; it was just a memory. No, a nightmare. That was the exact definition of a nightmare, terrible and frightening, the embodiment of all his worst fears.

Shaking still, he grabbed the composition notebook that Mrs. Pillsbury had given him so many weeks ago. Be could barely open it to the next page, but finally he managed, his pen poised over the blankness for a long moment. He didn’t know what to say. He had been writing down his nightmares in detail, because it was the simplest thing to do. As much as that hurt, it was easier to remember Master’s treatment than to think about his feelings.

But this dream had been different and Blaine found himself so full of emotion he was about to burst. No matter how many deep breaths he took, his body only seemed to fill more. Everything felt wrong. He was so damn broken, couldn’t even sleep at night without freaking out. It was pathetic, how stupid he could be. There was a worse thought in his mind though. What if his dream was a premonition? One day Kurt might tire of how much work Blaine was he end up hating him too.

The thought made his heart stop for a moment, just long enough for a few words to finally eke out of him and onto the page: _I don’t want to be alone._

\------

The weekend spent at his parents was a quiet one. Neither his mother or his father asked him why he was home and Blaine didn’t offer up any sort of explanation. Instead the entire Anderson family spent as much time together as possible. His father even came home only on Friday night to eat dinner with them. Followed by an evening spent playing Life. Blaine won, with two blue pieces in the front of his car and two little pink ones sitting behind.

He tried to keep himself from naming them.

By the time Sunday rolled around, Blaine knew he needed to face the music. Kurt had texted him on Friday night to tell him to come home when he was ready and they would talk then. Waking up on Sunday Blaine didn’t waste any time eating breakfast and getting ready. He was out of the house before noon had even really risen. The highway opening up in front of him till it gave way to Lima, Ohio. He’d be at Kurt’s house in no time by this point; the town was only so big, afterall.

But it wasn’t the Hudson-Hummel driveway he pulled into. Instead, Blaine was outside of the Lima Bean. This wasn’t where he had intended to end up, but as soon as he had hit the city limits it had really occurred to him how much he had screwed up. Running away from your Dom was sub no-no 101. Kurt would probably be livid, punishment was sure to follow after this little stunt. It was so wrong for Blaine to leave Kurt all alone like that.

Oh god, what if he had gone to Dave? It made sense; seeking solace in someone he was familiar with. Dave knew how to take orders. He didn’t run away when he couldn’t handle what was going on around he. No, Dave sought Kurt out instead.

Feeling run down again, Blaine left the car and headed inside. Perhaps a coffee would make him feel better. Boost his energies a bit. It wasn’t as if he had slept well this past weekend, with Sir so far away and nightmares plaguing his brain. A cup of medium drip would do him good. Hopefully. He’d just sit down at this table and sip his coffee till the liquid warmth spread throughout him and he felt ready to face what awaited him at work.

“Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?”

Blaine looked up to see the face of a young man about his age. The sub looked around, noticing that the coffee shop had plenty of open tables and chairs around, before looking back at the other teenager. When their eyes met, Blaine couldn’t help but look down quickly. Clearly this boy was a Dominant; he practically radiated it. A part of Blaine felt that he should be getting on his knees, though the rest of his mind balked at the idea. This wasn’t Sir.

“Um, no. I’m here by myself.”

The Dom was in the opposite seat in record time. Blaine felt the other boy’s leg brush against his knee and he pulled himself back in his seat, legs tucked under his chair.

“Why are you all by yourself, you’re far too pretty to be alone.”

The Dom’s voice was like liquid lust, a shiver of lust ran down Blaine’s spine. He’d never met a person like this before. Kurt had made him think of angels singing from the heavens. Kurt meant reliance and safety, nights full of cuddles and hope. But this boy was pure sex. His entire demeanour nearly demanded any sub near him to take off their clothes and display. Blaine wasn’t sure how to respond to someone like this, it was completely out of his depth.

“I’m Sebastian.”

Blaine glanced up to see a hand ready to shake. Automatically, he did the same, feeling Sebastian’s hand hold tight on his own. “Blaine.”

Sebastian didn’t let of his hand though. Instead the Dom raised his other one to toy with the bracelet on Blaine’s wrist. He could feel the pads of the other man’s fingers brushing against the delicate skin between hand and wrist. “A bracelet, but no collar. Why is that pretty sub?”

“I-I…” Dear god. The submissive urges in Blaine were practically screaming at him. Here was a person that was looking at him like they could see him bent over and taking it. Tied up and gagged, blind folded even, and ready for anything done to him. Standing over him with dark brown hair and that sexy smirk. But this someone wasn’t Sir.

“I have to go.”

And Blaine ran, the feeling of Sebastian’s hands still ghosting over his skin as the Dom’s chuckle chased after him.

 


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know why I bother trying to have a schedule anymore, cause I fail at it. But I assure you I will finish this fic by the end of the month. Thanks ever so much to the people that reached out to offer help. You’re wonderful. In fact, all my readers are. I love you all so much. <3

_Jealousy is the toughest challenges a Dominant or Dominating Switch will face. Depending on your connection with a sub or your personality, it can be very easy to find yourself wanting to prove to the world how much power you hold over them. This is especially true should you see another Dominating person near them. This urge can be good or bad, it is all in how you handle it._    
 **Dominanting for Dummies by Jeanette Burley**

 

The sound of his key turning the lock felt unnecessarily loud to Blaine’s ears. Of course that was because everything felt heightened right now. The metal of the key felt cold against the dry skin of his fingers. The Gundenkauf’s jasmine blooms were pungent even a yard away. Every molecule on Blaine’s body was hyper aware. Aware that just on the other side of this door was his Dominant, who would be waiting for him to get home, probably angry and disappointed and ready to punish Blaine for being a bad sub.

The thought alone was nearly enough to make Blaine run away. But at the same time there was no he could ever not go in there. Sir was waiting.

The door opened and Blaine found himself in a suspiciously quiet house. It was Sunday afternoon. Usually the entire household was home at this time, soaking up the last rays of weekend before they had to go back to the real would. Instead the house was entirely quiet, the house so oddly clean that even wearing just his socks through the entryway felt wrong. Blaine’s own breath felt like it was disturbing the air as he walked into the living room, his heart racing as he wondered where his Dom was. Should he go upstairs? Should he call out?

“Blaine.”

The sub’s head shifted and he turned to the couch. Kurt was laying on it, a copy of Vogue in his hand. His expression was unreadable and it made Blaine even more uneasy. Kurt was just being so quiet. Usually just being near Kurt made Blaine’s submissive instincts set off. Not right now though, it was like there wasn’t another person there at all. It was no wonder Blaine hadn’t seen him.

“Sir.” Without thinking about it, pet dropped to his knees beside the couch, his eyes cast down. Sir didn’t need to be giving off waves of Domination for him to know his place. pet wasn’t dumb, he knew he was in trouble.

“I was expecting you a bit earlier, your mother called when you left.”

Of course she had. No wonder she hadn’t said much as he got into his car that afternoon. She had probably picked up the phone as soon as her son was out of the doorway. he couldn’t find it in himself to be upset though, it was the right thing to do to update his Dom on his whereabouts.

“I’m sorry.”

Sir sighed and it seemed to make something in pet tighten uncontrollably, the keys still in his hand dug painfully into his palms. his eyes were still cast down as Sir shifted so he was sitting up, his legs bracketing pet. If pet weren’t so tightly wound with anxiety, he’d be throwing himself as Sir, begging for forgiveness. But begging never helped, pet had learned that lesson long ago. he would just have to wait till Sir decided what to do with him.

“I’m sure you are, pet. But that doesn’t mean you aren’t in trouble. I can tell you’re not telling me something and that bothers me.” pet nodded along with Sir’s words, taking deep breaths to hold back his tears. “However that’s not why you’re in trouble. Look at me”

It was tough but he managed lift his eyes; there was no way he could ignore a direct order like that. Not after so many days away from his Dom and his presence.

“You are going to be punished but not because you haven’t told me what’s upsetting you. You’re allowed to not tell me things. I might not like it, but you are your own person. What you’re not allowed to do is run away without telling me where you’re going. I was so worried when you weren’t home and didn’t answer your phone. I thought something had happened to you.”

As he watched his Dom talk, pet only felt himself get more and more miserable. he was such a bad sub, making his Dom worry like that, not being respectful in the least. Sir shouldn’t have to worry or bother about pet. It was pet’s job to take care of his Dom and he failed at that, yet again. The urge to cry was strong, he could feel the tears start to build up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Crying only made things worse.

Sir’s hand lifted and pet couldn’t help but flinch. The heartbroken look on Sir’s face when he noticed made it all the more worse. If pet hadn’t been told to look at him, he’d have dropped his eyes in shame, but as it was he watched, even as his Dom was upset even more. “The first part of your is taking your keys away. If you behave yourself you can have them back by the end of the week. If not, I’ll extend it another week.”

pet handed over the keys, hands trembling as he did so. his eyes watched as Sir put them in his cardigan pocket, eyes never leaving pet’s own.

“For the other half of your punishment I want you to take off your pants and boxers.”

Resigning himself to his fate, pet stood up to do as he was told. his hand shook as he reached for his fly, struggling to undo the button. It took a few tries, but finally the sub was pulling his bottom clothes off all in one go. All the while, he kept his eyes on Sir, as he had been ordered. The steely, emotionless expression on Sir’s face made this even tougher to face. It would be easy to handle Sir yelling at him or telling him how much of a failure he was. This however, was so hard to take, all he could hear was the mantra in his mind calling him a failure as he anxiously awaited his punishment.

Sir scooted back till his back hit the back of the couch. “You’re going to get two swaps for every call, voicemail and text you didn’t respond to. That’ll be sixteen. Can you handle that?”

“Yes, Sir.” pet said, his voice wobbling so bad even he noticed it. “But what if…”

“What? What if the others come home?” pet nodded again, but Sir just shook his head and grabbed pet’s hand to pull him closer. “I asked them to leave. They won’t be back until I tell them to; they understand.”

Ah, that made sense. No wonder the house was so very quiet when it was usually loud this time of day. Sir really had been waiting for him to get back, waiting and planning.

Taking a deep breath, pet lay himself down across his Dom’s lap. While he’d usually love to be this undressed in his Dom’s presence, pet couldn’t help but wish this weren’t happening. If only he was a better submissive, he wouldn’t have to worry about being punished. But he had handled worse punishments before; he could definitely do this for Sir.

The first smack came without warning and it made is sting all the more. pet’s hand’s grabbed hold of the seat cushion, holding on tight as the next smack rained down on his other asscheek. That was two. The very first text message when Sir thought pet had just been overachieving or made a mistake about the plans. Three and four. The net text message, Sir was starting to worry now. Probably looking around the house for signs of his sub and seeing none, confused.

Five, six, seven and eight were the first two phone calls. Just long enough for Sir to hear pet’s simple voicemail. The smacks were hard, all on one cheek and pet didn’t need to see his own ass to know it was getting cherry red. The blood pooled beneath the skin there as the sensations built and built. Blaine’s fingers were stark white as he clutched the couch cushion.

Sir’s left hand slid over pet’s right, pulling the fingers away from the cushion as He soothed the aching skin on pet’s ass. Sir’s finger’s tangled with his own, a lifeline to pull pet down and that’s when he broke. Tears started to stain the couch as the next few swats came down. But pet hardly noticed the pain. He was thinking too much of how worried Sir must have been. Imaging that someone might have gotten a hold of pet, that me might be hurt. pet knew that if Sir had been missing he would have been crazy with worry.

Fifteen and sixteen. The voicemail, with Sir’s voice a higher octave than usual as worry laced it. His voice was pleading and sad as he begged pet to just call him, to be ok. pet sobbed even harder then, snot and tears mixing on his face as Sir pulled him up to sit in his lap. Putting pressure on his ass hurt, but he didn’t notice. No, he only noted Sir’s arms around him, clutching tightly.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Sir.”

his Dom’s arms only tightened around him, as pet buried his face in Sir’s neck. “It’s ok, pet. It’s alright. You’re forgiven, it’s ok.”

But pet only cried a little harder, burrowing deeper into Sir’s arms, wishing he could just burry himself there and never come out. he took deep breaths of Sir’s scent, letting the smell of jasmine and Dom pull him down into a peaceful place.

\------

If life were a movie, then as soon as his punishment was over, Blaine would have found himself spilling his inner most demons to Kurt and with just a gentle kiss, they would all bow down to the power of devotion. Then again, if this were a movie, Blaine’s life would have become magically better as soon as Mr. Danada said he could be with Kurt. They’d have ridden off into the distance with music in the background.

As it were, the boys did kiss after the main portion of the punishment was over. Sir had redressed his pet and guided him upstairs to lie down for a little time to decompress. But they didn’t spill their secrets well into the night. Instead they cleaned themselves up just in time for the rest of the family to arrive home. They had a slightly sombre dinner, followed by mindless time spent in front of the television. And then they slept, with no more words shared and Blaine’s worries still deep within his bones.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to share himself with Kurt. Things are just more complicated than that. Every time he thinks about opening his mouth to say anything, when getting into the car the following morning, during lunch or even while climbing into bed the next night, Blaine instead finds himself looking down in shame. Kurt can be with whomever he wants. They never discussed seeing other people, so if Kurt wants to talk to others, that’s fine. It’s his prerogative and certainly not his fault that Blaine can’t exist without him.

Feeling especially needy, Blaine nuzzled a little further into his Dominant’s side. He was supposed to be eating lunch, but an appetite wasn’t coming particularly easy for him today. Instead he sort of pushed around his food a bit as the other’s talked around him.

“No, Puckerman, you are not invited to Brits’ and I’s next scene. We don’t want penis.”

Puck made a wiping gesture with his hand, as if to erase away the entire statement. “This isn’t just any penis. This is Puckzilla. You can’t say no to that. I’d definitely make it worth your while.”

Brittany seemed to perk up at that, looking up excitedly. “I do like dinosaurs.”

Blaine couldn’t help but shake his head a bit. It didn’t help that he could feel Kurt slightly shaking while trying to contain his own amusement. Blaine even managed to take another bite of his sandwich while he listened to Santana explain that Puck’s penis was not a dinosaur and how that wasn’t possible. Santana was always so patient when explaining things to her girlfriend. Despite the Latino girl’s rude words, he definitely thought she was a sweet person, and definitely good for someone like Brit.

“Why don’t you ask Fabray if she’ll let you play with her and Finn. Their boring as relationship could do with some perking up.” Santana said, smirking at the two boys that sat next to each other as if she was already visualising how that’d go.

This time Puck responded to Santana with a look of disgust. “No offense to my boy, but I don’t dudes. Puck is a ladies man. Besides, I’ve been dominated by Quinn before and it’s not all that special.”

Finn yelled in indignation, clearly ready to defend his former Dominant even if she wasn’t here. Or, at least Blaine thought Finn had broken up with Quinn. Though he wasn’t with Rachel again, that he knew of. It all got very confusing. And as neither girl had shown up to lunch with them, there wasn’t anyone to clear it all up for the day.

“Hey, Kurt.” The voice made Blaine stiffen. He knew that voice; it was Dave.

“Hello, Dave. How are you?”

Like a moth to a bug zapper, Blaine lifted his eyes to look at his Dom’s former Switch. Even Blaine could tell the other boy was blushing at the attention. School standard florescent lighting didn’t naturally give someone that complexion. Not to mention the blatant submissive displays Dave was shooting off. His eyes were lowered and his shoulders hunched a bit, to make himself look vulnerable. Might as well scream ‘ _please Dominate me Kurt, please, please._ ’ “I’m good, thank you. Yourself?”

“Just fine.”

He was going to be sick. No really, he was. As Kurt and Dave exchanged pleasantries, Blaine could just feel the bile rising up his throat. A warm, acidic taste formed in his mouth, taking away the last of his very little appetite. How he wished he hadn’t eaten any of his lunch at all. His stomach swirled and tighten painful, mixing his lunch up good for when it ultimately made it’s way right back up. Oh god, he needed to get out of here.

Quickly he pulled himself away from Kurt and stood up. “May I go to the washroom, Sir?”

“Of course.”

Blaine glanced at Kurt to see his head tilted to the side, brow furrowed in confusion. Permission to go to the bathroom wasn’t something that pet usually asked. It just wasn’t how their relationship worked, especially not in public. But pet didn’t let himself be bothered by that. Instead he walked out towards the far side of the cafeteria where the bathrooms were. He tried not to run, but if the feeling in his stomach was any indication, he definitely needed to hurry.

Thankfully no one tried to stop him and there was a stall open. Blaine dropped easily to his knees over the toilet and started dry heaving into the porcelain bowl. Nothing came up. Though his stomach twisted and protested the food that he had put in it, nothing actually came out. He just spent several long moments trying to catch his breath as he willed himself to calm down. Hopefully when he went back to Sir, Dave would be gone.

The mental image of Dave sitting in his empty seat, close to Sir’s side and showing dismissive displays popped up unbridled in his mind and Blaine really did puke then.

Alright, alright, he could do this. All he had to do was get up, rinse out his mouth and go back to the table. After several deep breaths, Blaine finally managed to get up and make himself presentable. His hands still shook a little bit, but hopefully no one would notice. Most fellow students usually just thought of Blaine as the strange abused kid, and left him alone. It was only Kurt and his friends that he had to worry about, but lunch was nearly over, so as long as Blaine managed to contain himself till the end of it, he’d be in the clear.

In just a few steps he was out of the bathroom and about to round the corner what would lead him to the main cafeteria, but harshly whispered voices near the corner made him stop.

“I can’t just give him to you, Quinn. He’s not a possession!”

“I know that! But I can see how you two being together hurts you both. You have needs he can’t fulfil and that kills him. Even if you’re willing to try to deny yourself, it’s not fair to hurt him.”

Blaine shouldn’t be hearing this. It was clear this was a private conversation Rachel and Quinn were having about the merry-go-round the two and Finn were on. If Blaine were a good person, he’d walk away right now. Either go back into the bathroom and stay there until they left, or walk past as if he heard nothing and let them keep talking. Instead he found himself frozen to the spot.

“You know I don’t want to hurt him or myself.” Rachel said, her voice so quiet it almost didn’t sound like her at all.

“Then why did you want to pull be aside to tell me all about how great you two are together? To rub it in my face that he broke up with me to get back together with you, even if it hurts him?”

“No, I wanted… well, I… thought there might be another way. A way we could all he happy.”

“What do you —“ The words died off and Blaine did not need to know why. Not at all. He started humming to himself as he left the doorway, keeping his eyes straight ahead. He just didn’t need to know, it wasn’t any of his business. Besides, he has his own troubles to worry about, because the box he keeps them in doesn’t seem large enough anymore.

\------

Thankfully the last five minutes of lunch passed with no one none the wiser. Quinn and Rachel didn’t show up till the very last minute. Both of them with large smiles on their faces that made everyone look at them strangely and Blaine blush knowingly. No one asked though, instead the lot of them left for their last three classes of the day all chattering to each other as they usually did.

By the time the end of the day came around, Blaine had finally pushed the mental image of Kurt and Dave sitting close together out of his head. Of course, it was replaced with the visual of what Kurt’s friends had been doing during lunch, but even that was less disturbing for him. Though the two girls waiting outside the door after class to pull Finn aside was also not something he needed to think about.

But that meant he was walking to Kurt’s locker by himself today, which honestly wasn’t a big problem. He didn’t mind walk to and from class alone. It was Kurt that insisted he not be alone in the halls. All the other subs walked by themselves though. Puck and Finn didn’t need an escort everywhere. When he had pointed that out to Kurt though, his Dom just reminded him that they had their own letterman jackets, a natural shield from the jerks; one that he most definitely didn’t have.

Apparently that was a fact that no one had apparently forgotten.

“Ooo, Humme’s pathetic sub is all by himself again. Where’s your weak Dom now, sub?”

The way they said sub made it sound like it was something bad, something one should be ashamed of. Blaine’s mother always told him that being a sub didn’t make you less of a person. But when you have someone bearing down on you, spitting the word like a filthy curse, you can’t help but feel like the lowest scum on earth.

The sub tried to stand his ground though; he didn’t want to be backed into a corner like last time. That didn’t stop the guy from towering over him, crowding into his space as he cast a shadow over all that Blaine could see.

“Come on, don’t play dumb. Are you all by yourself? Yeah, I bet Hummel dropped your ass. How sad is it if even _he_ doesn’t want you?”

A chocked off noise escaped him. He tried not to, but there was no helping the tears that started to well up in his eyes. Every word that this jock said just brought up another mental image for Blaine. It reminded him of Kurt pushing him away from sex. He saw the clearly controlled and blatant displays of submission that Dave was putting on for Kurt and knew, just knew that Kurt had noticed it. Anyone with eyes could see it.

Suddenly the shadow over him was gone, the jock’s words dead in the air. Hesitantly, Blaine looked up and noticed that the other boy was staring down at the floor. It was clear he was struggling with whether to submit or not, his body taunt and worried. Blaine followed the jock’s eyes and found himself looking at Sebastian.

All the air in his lungs left like a punch to the gut. A part of him told him to lower his eyes, but the rest couldn’t look away. Sebastian looked like a powerhouse. His posture was ramrod straight and his eyes hard like granite. Domination rolled over him in waves so strong that other students walking past even gave him a wide berth. If Blaine were getting a look like the jock was, he’d shivering.

“Why don’t you go away?”

It wasn’t a question and the other student knew that, scampering away without another word. Blaine turned back to look at Sebastian, his mouth open as if to say something, but the words were stolen from his mouth. It was like a complete transformation had overtaken the boy from the coffee house. One moment he was scary and full of rage, the next he was back to oozing sexual tension.

“What a pleasant surprise seeing you here.”

The sub looked down, closing his mouth finally and clearing his throat. “What are you doing here?”

Surely Sebastian didn’t go to school here. He’d have noticed that by now. There was no way that be could have missed someone like him walking down the hallways. McKinley wasn’t that large.

Sebastian took a step closer, starting to get in his personal space. Again Blaine didn’t move, but this time his body was frozen for a very different reason. He could feel a pull in his limbs, as if begging him to reach out. The way Sebastian looked him sent shivers down his spine. His mind said no, but his body, oh his body wanted to be touched by someone that wanted him.

“My cousin, Sugar, goes here. I’m supposed to be picking her up. But this is much better, pretty. Now I get to know where you go to school.”

That should be creepy, but it just made the shivers going up and down Blaine’s spine increase. And even though he could feel the weight of Kurt’s bracelet on his wrist, he couldn’t help but want. It was wrong though because Kurt was his everything. In Kurt’s arms he felt like he might be able to face the next day. His body wanted to be wanted, to be able to please a Dom like he was designed to do.

“Blaine, there you are!” Kurt’s voice coming from around the corner broke the spell Blaine was under. He turned around to see his Dom walking briskly towards him, his usual grace in every step. Even in the ugly public school lighting, Kurt still managed to look like the angel Blaine had first seen in Miss Kelley’s class. Though the frown forming on his face was not one he wished to see.

Once Kurt got up to him, he immediately put an arm around his sub’s waist. In the same smooth motion he grabbed Blaine’s hand in his own, playing with his digits. The bracelet was clearly on display and Blaine immediately moved himself closer to Kurt’s side, body slumping against his Dom’s own. He didn’t lift his eyes up to meet Sebastian’s’ again, instead looking only at the hands that were tangled together.

“Who’s your friend?”

Sebastian’s light chuckle hit the air at the words and Blaine felt Kurt pull him even closer.

“Oh Blaine and I go way back.” The other Dominant answered, his voice caressing Blaine’s name in an almost obscene way. “But I’ve got things to do. See you later, Blaine.”

Footsteps signalled Sebastian’s retreat, but Blaine didn’t move. He just stayed in Kurt’s arms, feeling the muscles that were pulled taunt with anxiety. Blaine didn’t know what to do or say. He’d certainly never been in a situation like this before. Nowhere near it. When he was with Master he barely even saw another person at all. It was just a summer of him in the house with Master and the other subs. He had only seen his parents once or twice the entire time, as they wanted him to get acquainted with submissive life.

Hesitantly, Blaine finally lifted his head a bit to glance up at Kurt’s face. If an expression could be thunderous, than Kurt’s was. He looked stormy like a summer rain that threatened to take out all the electricity with its power and ferocity.

“Come on, Blaine.”

Kurt’s arm leaving his side made him stumble a bit. He barely had time to right himself before Kurt was tugging at his hand, pulling him through the now nearly empty hallways to the parking lot. Once at the car, he deposited Blaine in the passenger seat, even going so far as to buckle him in. Blaine said nothing as Kurt started the car and travelled the short distance from the school to the Hudson-Hummel residence. He wasn’t sure just how much trouble he was in, or even what his Dom was thinking. This was a side of Kurt he had never seen before.

“Inside,” said Kurt once they in the driveway, already hoping out the car.

Blaine rushed after him, barely remembering to grab his school satchel as he walked double time to catch up to Kurt’s large strides. By the time he caught up to him, Kurt already had the door open and was holding it open, looking at Blaine expectantly. The sub rushed to enter the house as soon as he could, nearly tripping over the welcome mat in his haste. Once inside, he tried to turn towards Kurt to gage a better reaction, but before he could even fully turn, he found himself pushed against the closed door.

The long, lean body of his Dominant pushed him against the hard wood and made his head start to swim. Submissive instincts ran amuck in him, making his body begin to relax and sink deeper until the only reason he was upright was the press of Sir against him. And how delicious it was. he could feel every muscle as it pushed against his own, the strength that clothes and delicate features hid making themselves known in the way they wielded pet’s body like it was nothing but a rag doll.

Already pet could feel his breath becoming laboured. Sir’s hands grabbed his wrists, pushing them into the door till an imprint of the wood was sure to leave marks on his skin. Puffs of hot air hit his neck, as Sir just pressed and pressed. He didn’t move or touch beyond just leaning against every inch of pet that He could. Sir was just there, unyieldingly.

“Mine.”

One word, just one word and pet was whimpering. Oh god, yes, he was His. he was totally and utterly Sir’s. Just a word and a few seconds of touching and pet was already starting to get hard. his hips jerked automatically, seeking more. But Sir only pushed harder, till pet’s belt buckle was digging hard into his stomach. The bite of it was delicious, highlighting the power of his Dom as He controlled even the tiniest bit of movement from His pet.

“Mine.” Sir said again, this time punctuating the word with a quick lick along the hollow of pet’s neck. pet whimpered, his cock unbelievably hard now where it pressed into Sir’s thigh. he could feel Sir’s own cock, also hard, pushing into his thigh and how pet wished he could touch it. How he wished he could pump it hard and fast, take it into his mouth and let Sir fuck into it, only to pull out and come all over His pet’s face.

“Yes.” pet said, agreeing with the statement finally. There was no doubt that he was definitely Sir’s. There was no other Dominant for him. No one else could make him feel this way, this instantly and wonderfully submissive till he thought he’d burst if he couldn’t give Sir pleasure soon. It was stupid of him to even look at Sebastian.

Finally, Sir’s lips attached themselves to pet’s neck, sucking and licking at the one spot that always made pet see stars. he keened, loud and high. Then again when Sir started to rock their hips together. Fuck, oh fuck, it was perfect. Sir was everywhere, all over him and there was friction. Even if they were bother fully clothed, their cocks separated by layers of pants and boxers. This was wonderful, perfect. he could come from this alone.

“I’m going to rub against you till you remember who you’re Dom is, till I come right here and now.” Sir’s voice was low, a pitch so deep anyone else wouldn’t think it could possibly belong to him. But pet knew this tone; it was the one he thought of when Sir was nice enough to let him jerk himself off that nice. It wonderful. “And don’t you dare come.”

Another whimper, because how could he not come with everything happening around him? It was all so perfect, every sub’s dreams. But as Sir jerked and rubbed against him, pet just bit his bit and willed himself to stay strong. he would be a good boy, because not even his own orgasm could beat the feel of Sir coming against.


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter. We’re nearly there, darlings! Again, sorry for the wait, but this fic will be done by the end of the month. Sleep and illness be damned.

_Assuming control of your life is not easy for a submissive. Our natural inclination is to find someone that we can turn control over to. The longer we go without a Dominant partner, the harder we have to struggle and the louder our doubts become inside our minds. If we become too desperate, we start to latch onto anyone that expresses interest, a very dangerous situation. But there is something very special about us taking control of ourselves. It teaches us lessons that will prove invaluable once we find someone we are truly compatible with._    
 **Be Yourself, Not a Dominant Fantasy- by Elicia Reynell**

“Thanks for meeting with me today, Blaine.”

Quite a lot of effort was necessary to prevent Blaine from rolling his eyes at his teacher. It wasn’t as if the young sub had a choice in the matter. Each instructor in charge of student relations requires they have a one-on-one meeting with the students under their care at least twice a month. Kurt had complained about his Dom meeting with Coach Sylvester last week, while Brittany had only glowing praises for the Switch Relations teacher, Miss Holiday. But now it was Blaine’s turn.

It wasn’t that Blaine had a problem with Mr. Schuester. The issue is that he just hates meetings like this. It always feels like there’s a correct answer he’s supposed to give, but doesn’t know. When he sees the disappointment in the eyes of his counsellor or teacher, he can’t help but have shame nearly over take him. In the end, the meetings are more stressful than anything else and Blaine ends up feeling like a failure even more than he usually does.

Shifting in his seat, Blaine laced his fingers together. His thumbs rubbed together anxiously, as if they could tell that the hand in his own was that the right one.

“Is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about today?”

Blaine shook his head, glancing around at the walls around him. The office was tiny, only a few pictures and diplomas were hanging. “No, Mr. Schuester.”

“That’s fine. I do have some questions for you though.” The teacher said, looking down at the papers on his desk before finally catching Blaine’s eye. “I’ve gone through the records that Dalton and the D.A.S. office sent to the school. But there’s one thing that the records don’t quite cover.”

All of the muscles in the young sub’s body tightened instantly. Already his back was starting to hurt from the tension settling into him. With each beat of his heart, the tempo inside him increased, his thoughts running away with him. It wasn’t hard to remember the life he used to live with Master. The hours spent worrying that his work wasn’t good enough. Bruises that never quite healed, only giving way to more blackened skin. Yes, he remembered it all well; just ask his dream journal.

“How did you end up getting paired with your old Dominant?”

“I… He…” Blaine wasn’t quite sure what to say. That certainly hadn’t been the question he had been expecting. All Mrs. Grave had wanted to know about was how he had felt, what he had been though and what it made him think. She asked and asked till Blaine often left meetings feeling raw from the digging.

Mr. Schuester smiled at him at little sadly, clearly able to sense the apprehension building within his student. “I only ask out of curiosity. Was it an arranged pairing? Did you know him before?”

“I sort of knew Master before. He does… did business with my father from time to time.” Blaine’s voice is barely above a whisper. It’s been so long since he last thought about this part of his collaring. The earlier memories, the excitement of being propositioned and the very first feel of a collar around his neck, were always eclipsed by the pain that followed. “Just before I turned sixteen, Master approached my father to ask if I had any plans and…”

“What was his name?”

Schue’s voice interrupting pulled Blaine back to the present. “What?”

“Your old Dominant, you call him Master. But what was his given name?”

Blaine opens his mouth to say the name as a reflexive response to the question poised. It’s on the tip of his tongue, right there and ready. But the words won’t come out. It isn’t right for him to say Master’s name, there are rules against it. Calling a Dom that has power over you by their real name shows a lack of respect. There’s no way he can call Master anything other than Master.

 _He’s not your Dom anymore_. A rebellious part of his brain pointed out. Master was somewhere in prison for the crimes he had committed. Kurt was his Dom now and Sir was the only one that deserved that sort of respect. That’s how it works.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and pushed with all his might. “Keith Panush.”

He said it. Oh god, he actually said it. Gulping, Blaine tried to get his breath back, his heart beating so fast it was actually painful, because it actually happened. He said the name of his old Dom, something he never thought would be possible. Yet somehow, the name had made its way past the bumble of forgotten words on his tongue and hit the open air. Keith Panush. Keith Panush.

“It feels good to say, doesn’t it? Difficult, but good.”

Blaine’s eyes snapped open at the tone that Mr. Schuester used, there was something familiar there. When he looked into the other man’s eyes, he found an odd understanding there that nearly made Blaine’s breath catch. Was Mr. Schue… had he been…

“I was in a bad relationship with my old Dom. Nothing like you experienced, but she was controlling and spite-filled in her own way.” The teacher said, leaning back in his seat to get comfortable. The younger sub watched, enraptured, as a look of nostalgia swept over his instructor’s face. “Terri and I were together in high school and just sort of stayed together. Even when it became clear we weren’t what the other wanted, we stayed together because we felt it was the right thing to do.”

“Eventually I couldn’t handle her demands anymore and left. But that didn’t mean I wasn’t hurting. Every sub knows the worst feeling in the world is the feeling that you weren’t good enough. Sometimes I would just lay awake at night and cry for Miss T, thinking of all the ways I could have been a better submissive. I tried seeing other Doms, but nothing worked out. And do you know why?”

Blaine shook his head, not able to make himself speak, as if his voice would break the moment.

“I was still thinking of her as Miss T. I didn’t see her as Terri, my old Dom, but as the person that still help power over me. And she would continue to have that power until I took it back because there’s a reason that it’s called a power exchange relationship. We submissives give Dom’s power, but we can take it back. Giving up the title we’ve used is one step.”

If Blaine’s grandmother were here she’d tell him that he better close his mouth before he caught flies. His jaw had dropped somewhere during Mr. Schuster’s story and picking it up was feeling impossible. It wasn’t as if Schue had told him anything spectacular. It was the story of a bad break up, a classic tale of sub attachment after decollaring. Yet, it somehow settled in his chest in a perfect way to make sense where nothing that Mrs. Graves told him ever did.

“He…K-Keith already had two subs, but…”

The story of how his parents negotiated his collaring was easier to tell after that. His tongue still stumbled across the name of the man that beat him, though. The palms of his hand still sweat grossly as if they were running the race along with his heart as he remembered the way he had agreed to be collared because it had felt wonderful to be wanted and he thought that was all he’d ever need. It was tough, but the words managed to untangle themselves from the knot of supressed thoughts and box in the corner of his mind felt lighter for it.

\------

After his lunch meeting with the sub relations teacher, Blaine walked towards the lunchroom as quickly as he could. All the students were supposed to be in their respective classrooms, but it never hurt to be cautious. He was already on edge just from his meeting. The last thing he needed was to meet one of the meathead jocks right now. So he scurried as quickly as he could, until he was safely sitting at his Dom’s side on the bench.

“How was your meeting?” Sir asked, raising his arm so pet could slide right into His side.

“It was… good,” he responded, a little surprised at how easily he could say that for once. From the shocked look on Sir’s face, he hadn’t expected that response either. But the grin that followed the shock more than made up for the confusion.

Leaning down, Sir placed a gentle kiss on pet’s forehead and the sub smiled happily up at him. The rest of the cafeteria faded away. pet buried his face in Sir’s shoulder, taking deep, content breaths as Sir’s arm tightened around him. The chitchat of their friends was nothing but a backdrop to the rhythm of his heart. Shifting just a bit, he settled his ear just above Sir’s heart, listening closely to the thump-thump and willing his own hear to match Sir’s.

It wasn’t until Sir’s hold started to weaken that pet lifted his head and looked heavy-lidded towards his Dom.

“It’s time for class, sweetheart. You just about fell asleep.”

Blaine looked down, his face flushing hot with embarrassment over how easily he had slid into a subspace just from cuddling with his Dom. He hadn’t even noticed time passing and the thought of any hunger had slipped his mind entirely. Even as he felt his stomach rumble lightly in protest, Blaine couldn’t find it in himself to really mind. It was a small price to pay.

Though from the frown on Kurt’s face, he did care. “Oh no, you didn’t eat.”

“It’s ok. I’ll have something once we get home.” Blaine reached to grab Kurt’s empty tray to take towards the garbage for him, but Kurt didn’t move himself.

“Are you sure? I can talk to Mr. Martinez so he’ll let you eat something in class.”

The sub just smiled and shook his head. Kurt gave him a strange look before shrugging and smile back. “Well, if you’re sure, I’ll see you after class. We’ll get you a snack at home and we can talk.”

The smile on his face threatened to drop from his face just as his heart dropped to his stomach at the words. Talk? What did they have to talk about? Was Blaine in for more punishments? There wasn’t anything he had done wrong, that he knew of, at least. Maybe Sir just wanted to talk about giving pet his keys back. Whatever it was, he decided not to let it take away the good mood the day had brought him so far. Instead he let Sir take his hand and followed their friends out of the cafeteria.

Of course, saying that he wasn’t going to dwell on his Dom’s words and actually managing to pull that off were two different things. While Mr. Martinez went on and on about Spanish verb conjugation, Blaine’s mind focused solely on all the actions he had taken in the past week. It was only Thursday, so his punishment wasn’t up yet, as such Blaine had made sure to be an extra good boy. He did all his homework as quickly and efficiently as he could. He even volunteered to help Finn with his Algebra two work. After mealtimes he did all the dishes without being asked and didn’t complain about Kurt being a little picky over what they all ate. At night, he did his best to shut off the part of his brain that wondered if he was good enough and simply let Sir hold him.

There was nothing he had done wrong, and as such nothing he could think of that they needed to talk about. Unless… Unless Sir wanted to talk about Dave.

The last of his good mood fell away quickly and Blaine slunk down in his seat. That had to be it. There was nothing else they needed to talk about. That was the only option. The knowledge that he was about to become second best again settled heavily in his bones, making his movements slow and sluggish as he moved from Spanish to submissive learnings. Finn led them to their regular seats, but Blaine tuned out his chatter, barely recognizing the names Quinn and Rachel that popped up. Even Mr. Schuster’s words became background noise to the litany inside Blaine’s mind.

The block period gave way to bell the announced the end of another school day. Blaine again followed Finn, making their way through the throng till they were at Kurt’s locker. A couple of jocks jeered at them on the way, but didn’t dare to do anything with Finn there. Being on the football team meant he could easily tell Couch Beiste if anyone of them tried to abuse another student, and then they’d find themselves benched until the end of the season. Blaine envied having that sort of protection. Instead he had to rely on others to make sure no one bothered him in the halls.

Would Kurt still arrange for an escort for him after Dave joined their scenes?

“Hi, sweetheart. How was class?” Kurt was in a good mood, shuffling the books around in his locker and placing some of them in his bag. He gave Blaine a quick kiss on the lips, barely even there, before turning to check his hair in the mirror.

“Fine. Mr. Martinez gave us a project to do over the weekend.

Kurt hummed, finishing with his hair and turning back around. “You’ll be home with weekend, so I can help you research if you need. But let’s get you home, alright? We need to get you some food.”

His Dom smile at him teasingly and takes his hand it’s natural that Blaine smiles back, even if it feels a bit forced. In his mind, there’s no hurry to get home, especially not to get him food. His appetite is long gone.

However Lima is small and Kurt is determined, so in no time at all Blaine find himself sitting alone with Kurt at the Hudson-Hummel kitchen table. The parents are still at work, and Finn had gone somewhere with a very happy looking Quinn and Rachel. That left just Blaine and his Dom in the house. Working quickly, Kurt made Blaine a turkey sandwich with extra Miracle Whip and a little lettuce, just how he liked it. Forcing himself, Blaine took a bite and watched the grain pattern on the table as he waited for Kurt to talk.

“Do you mind if I talk while you eat?”

Kurt looked nervous, he _sounded_ nervous and it made Blaine start to feel a bit sick to his stomach. The sub nodded anyway, at least chewing would be a good distraction.

“We’re nearly at the half way point of my probationary period.” The Dom says, his voice careful and steady, like he’s afraid he’ll scare Blaine if he speaks too loudly. “And I’ll be graduating at the same time, so we’ll have a lot of changes all at once. I’ve got a lot of ideas about what I want to happen, how I want us to be, but I think we need to set up a meeting with Miss Pillsbury to discuss our options. Then we can talk to our parents after that.”

A meeting with the guidance counselor, good idea. With another person there, Blaine would be less likely to freak out when Kurt talked about adding Dave to their collaring. There was no way he’d be able to act out and disappoint two Doms at once. Swallowing thickly, the meat and bread trying to stick to his throat, Blaine nodded.

The smile of relief that broke out over Kurt’s face nearly had Blaine forgetting how worried he was. Kurt looked like a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders and that made this bearable, to know he had made his Dom happy.

“Ok. I’ll e-mail her before dinner and we’ll see if we can’t get a meeting in tomorrow. No point in waiting.”

No point indeed.

\------

As the glass doors of Miss Pillsbury’s office loomed ever closer, Blaine couldn’t help that his steps slowed just a bit. He could see the counselor sitting at her desk, her hands holding a bottle of cleaning solution and a rag of some kind. She appeared to be cleaning one spot on her desk repeatedly, not entertaining anyone. Dave wasn’t in the office.

Maybe he would come later. Today might just be an introductory meeting, with more planned for later. Blaine couldn’t be sure, as he hadn’t read the e-mail Kurt had sent. It would have been easy to do so; Kurt didn’t lock his computer in any way. But fear had stayed his hand from curiosity, even if he is not a cat.

Kurt tugged him along a little faster, their hands held together in the empty hallway. It was just the two of them out and about, passes in Kurt’s pocket in case anyone asked. Apparently the only time Miss Pillsbury had been available was the second half of the last period of the day. Which meant Blaine had left submissive learnings early, and Kurt had ditched the second half of his French class. Not that he needed it, of course. Kurt spoke French better than most natives did. Or so Blaine thought.

Gently, Kurt knocked on the open glass door to alert the woman to their presence. She started a bit, clearly into her cleaning and Blaine took the moment to take a deep breath that hopefully no one would notice. He just needed to center him self for a moment, remind himself of his place and his duties.

“Hello Kurt, Blaine. Feel free to take a seat.” The smile on the womans’ face was a pleasant as he remembered it being and the sub was again reminded that she was a very good counselor. Hopefully she would be able to help him learn to deal with having a third party in their relationship. Polyplay had only become a limit for him since Ma-Keith. Perhaps he could recapture his ability to handle it.

Settled into their seats, the boys watched as Miss Pillsbury put up her cleaning supplies, dropping her rubber gloves in a trashcan by her desk.

“Now, Kurt tells me you guys are here because you want to discuss some upcoming changes in your future.” Miss Pillsbury said, not bothering to beat around the bush. “I’m really happy to hear that you two are thinking so seriously about it. You’ve got some barriers in front of you, but I’m sure you can beat the odds.”

The smile on Kurt’s face was enough to still the beating of Blaine’s heart. This was something his Dom clearly wanted, if the way his body was nearly shaking with excitement was any indication. Blaine could feel the tremors between their held hands, like sparks shooting off into him. Of course, by the time they reached his brain they had morphed. Instead of excitement, Blaine only felt resignation and a bit of determination. This was Kurt, the person that made him feel like he could be something, the Dom that showed him more care than he really deserved. Blaine would bare anything for him.

“Yes, we want to make sure we’re fully prepared for what’s ahead of us. And I want to make sure that Blaine is taken care of.”

The heart that should be in his chest was suddenly jumping straight into his throat. This was it. He tried to take deep breaths, wanting to calm himself and the emotions that were stirring within him, but it wasn’t working. All he could fell was the wetness grow quickly in his eyes, threatening to spill forth and betray him. His breath hitched, stuttering and becoming erratic, no matter the breathing exercises he tried to remember.

“Blaine, are you ok?” Kurt asked him, tugging on their joined hands.

The sub looked up, making eye contact with is Dom without meaning too and quickly finding himself stuck. Sir looked so worried for him right now. he could feel Sir’s eyes boring into his, as if he were trying to read his mind. And oh how pet wished Sir could. It would be so much easier then trying to force the words out of his lame tongue, prying them from the sticky mess they knotted into.

Unable to help himself, pet flung himself into Kurt’s arms. The position was painful, the arm of the chair biting into his side and stomach from the strange angle he was sitting in. The opposite ends of the air weren’t even resting on the carpet, all his weight balanced on the body of his Dom. Sir’s arms tightened around him and pet took a shuddering breath, tears spilling from his eyes without meaning to, accompanying the words that suddenly found themselves smooth and liquid in the air.

“I’m sorry, but I’ll try. I’ll try really hard for it to be ok. Please don’t hate me if I can’t handle it. Don’t pick him over me. Please, please. I’ll be good.” pet clutched at Sir’s back, fingers going white, though he didn’t notice. he just needed Sir.

With a gentle push, Sir set pet upright, making sure his seat was on the ground properly. But His hands didn’t leave pet, for which he was grateful. “What are you talking about?”

“Dave. You’ve been talking to him and you probably miss him and…”

Sir’s hands left Blaine’s shoulders, only to rise upwards along his skin. One hand rested on his cheek, while the other covered his mouth, stopping the leaking words. “ Dave? This is about him? Oh pet. I don’t want Dave Karofsky. I never did.”

It was Sir’s turn to lean forward now. His face landed so close to pet’s he nearly went cross-eyed. Sir placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before cupping pet’s face and commanding without words for him to listen. Trying to be good, pet took the deepest breath he could and tried to pay attention to Sir and not the worries in his mind.

“I only paired up with Dave because I… well I wanted to be wanted. I was confused, I felt wrong and I thought that being in a relationship would fix that. That what I was missing was someone by my side. Dave was just the only person to express an interest. How could I turn him away?”

Sir sighed, his eyes closing for just a moment before opening again and boring into pet’s. “He and I were together for two months and I never once wanted him. I did things because it was expected of me, but it never felt right. When I’m with you though, pet, it feels right. I am so happy to hold you in my arms at night and the weekends you spend at your parents drive me crazy. I want to speed down the highway and yank you away from them, tell them that you’re mine now, not theirs.”

Another gentle kiss landed on pet’s lips and he sighed into it. his heart was soaring, overwhelmed but lightened by the words from his Dom. Sir didn’t want Dave, he just wanted pet and only pet. He called him His and the tingles of rightness ran up and down his spine till pet thought he might burst from it all.

Sir calling his name bought the lids of pet’s eyes open again and he found himself lost in the blues and greens that made up his Dom’s eyes. He was smiling too, so sweetly pet had the wild thought that he might have to visit a dentist later. Not that he would mind. pet would gladly suffer a thousand cavities and fillings for the man in front of him.

“pet, my darling. I don’t want anyone else because I know that you’re it for me.” His voice was quiet, but strong; like a secret between the two of them. “I love you, Blaine William Anderson.”

Everything inside pet stopped. His heart pumped no blood, his cells became immobile, and brain short-circuited in the cold that suddenly washed over him. Such sweet words; so beautiful to hear. They should be making his world fall into place, not fall apart.

Abruptly, Blaine pulled away, Kurt’s hands feeling wrong on his skin. He ignored the hurt way in which Kurt said his name. Instead Blaine sat up straight, shaking his head as if he could someone shake away the thoughts in his head. He didn’t pay attention to Miss Pillsbury calling his name, or respond to Kurt’s arm reaching towards him. Instead he jumped to his feet, his tears falling and hitting the carpet as he tired not to look at Kurt.

“You can’t love me. You’re perfect. You deserve someone good and I’m…”

_Broken.  
Wrong.  
Damaged goods. _

A great hiccup of a breath erupted from him. It hurt, but it didn’t hurt more than the thoughts did. Without a thought, not even bother to grab is stuff, Blaine ran out the room.

And he ran. His legs were short and he didn’t work out often, but determination fueled him. He fled the school, taking the stone steps two at a time till he was outside and in the open air. Someone by the front door jumped when he pushed it open so quickly it smacked against the wall, but he ignored him. Instead he ran though the front lot and hit the sidewalk, turning in the opposite direction of Kurt’s house. It hurt, it hurt so much. His lungs burned as his legs cried for him to stop, but he couldn’t, he didn’t.

Not until an uneven sidewalk reached for him, sending him face first into the concrete. His arms were fast enough to catch him, but the impact still stole the last of his breath. Suddenly stationary, the emotions chasing him caught up and wrapped him in a tight cocoon. Kurt loved him. Kurt actually loved _him_ , even though he didn’t deserve it. Beautiful, wonderful, angel Kurt wanted to be with him forever and Blaine wanted nothing more than the same. But he couldn’t, it wouldn’t be right. He was defective, pathetic. Kurt deserved someone strong and beautiful. Blaine had been being selfish to keep Kurt to himself, to keep him from his potential.

Blaine wasn’t sure how long he sat there, crying into his knees. Time stopped meaning something when your world was falling apart. It was the touch of an arm on his shoulder that brought him back. He jumped, flinching away, only to find that it was Quinn with a hand on him. He opened his mouth to say something, to tell her to leave him alone, but she shook her head.

“I don’t know what happened, none of us do.” Quinn said, and that was when Blaine realized that there was a car parked against the curb in front of him. He could see Rachel and Finn inside, trying to watch him without being obvious. “But will you come with me? It’s not good for you to be out here alone. You can stay with us until you’re feeling better.”

Looking around, Blaine realized that he actually had no idea where he was. His legs had just kept him moving; taking twists and turns as they pleased. The sub looked up again and found Quinn staring at him with a stern, yet gentle expression. Before he realized what he was doing, he was nodding and taking her hand so she could help him up. With care, she guided him to the car and opened the door for him.

Once they were all settled, the car quiet and so awkward is hurt, she turned to him again from the driver’s seat. “I’m going to text Kurt. You don’t have to talk to him, but he should know you’re safe. Is that ok?”

Not able to speak, Blaine just nodded his head and looked back down. He could just barely make out the sound of her pushing keys on her phone and he wondered what she was saying. He didn’t ask though, just sat quietly as she pulled the car away from the curb and progressed down the street. It occurred to him then that he hadn’t ask where they were going, but Blaine couldn’t really bring himself to care at the moment. His mid had other things to worry about.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. Last chapter. I have no good reason for being so late with this last chapter, except to say that work is nuts and I think I was reluctant to end the story. But here we are at last. But I still plan to work on those two codas, so the journey isn’t entirely over yet. Thanks for putting up with me and being the best readers a girl could ask for.

_Growing up is hard. It doesn’t matter what your classification is, that’s still true. The journey to find yourself is a difficult one, fraught with failures and mistakes. But if you have someone by your side, it’s always just a bit easier._    
 **We Found Love- by Juliet and Richard Weyn**

 

The Fabray home was definitely one of the nicest ones in town. The little subdivision it rested in made much of the rest of the small town look dinky in comparison. It was the sort of home that his parents would feel perfectly at home in when visiting. Grand, with chandeliers and a moneyed feel. If Blaine were straight, he could see his parents wanting him to pair with a girl like Quinn. She was pretty, came from a good background and clearly an excellent Dom.

But of course, Blaine isn’t straight and his life simply isn’t that easy. His parents had introduced him to Keith instead and he found himself where he is today: with tear streaks drying on his face, snot on his nose and a knee that ached from hitting cold, hard concrete. And that was only the surface. The inside was even more a mess, his insides ripped to shreds by the broken glass pieces of his emotions. He was such a mess that, despite growing up in home similar to this one, Blaine couldn’t help but feel terribly out of place. As if he were dirtying the home just by being in it.

He followed dutifully behind Quinn though as she led him up stairs and through hallways. Eventually she opened a door and gestured for him to go in before her. Once inside, he glanced up to take in his surroundings a bit and was in for a bit of a shock. This was a bedroom, probably her bedroom, from the feel of it. Blaine felt even more out of place now. A bedroom was like an inner-sanctum, where you took off the mask you wore each day and could be free. He was intruding upon that.

Rachel and Finn entered the room just after him, looking much more at home. They held hands as they walked over the bed and sat down comfortably. He watched as they whispered to each other, quiet, hissing words he worried about, before pulling his eyes away to look at Quinn. She was looking at him with a worried expression, still standing next to him and not moving.

“You can sit, if you like.”

Blaine glanced at the bed, but immediately looked away and instead sat on the small sofa that was behind him. Sitting on a Dom’s bed meant something very big. It was a sign saying _take me, take me_. Something Blaine definitely did not want to say right not. He glanced at Finn and Rachel again, and found that the sub was not lying with his head comfortably on the bed, his head in Rachel’s lap. Quickly he looked back towards Quinn, not sure of how she’d react to such a display on her own bed, but found that she most certainly knew it was happening. The Dom was looking at the two with a fond smile on her face, a hint of longing colouring it.

“Oh, oh.” Blaine said, his eyes widening. He jumped out of his seat, moving backwards towards the door. “I’m sorry, I should go. I’m interrupting and…”

“Blaine, sit back down.” Quinn said, levelling a stern expression at him.

But the sub just shook his head. He definitely shouldn’t be here right now. Especially not now that he understood the situation. It was best that he leaves and go… well just go. He didn’t want to be a burden.

Rolling her eyes, Quinn reached out for Blaine and pulled him back into the seat he had taken before. This time, she sat down next to him, turning to she could face him. “I take it you’ve figured it out.”

Blaine just nodded.

“Someone was going to eventually.” Rachel said from across the room, though she didn’t sound very upset. Just matter of fact.

“Yes, I know.” Quinn responded, though she was still looking at Blaine. “I hope you don’t think we’re ashamed or anything. The development is just very new. We wanted to give us a shot before telling everyone, since all our friends always seem to have an opinion.”

Rachel and Finn chuckled from across the room, clearly amused. It was true that the little group of misfits that Kurt had befriended definitely gossiped a lot. It wasn’t unusual to find them chatting about each other between classes, cell phones up to their ears as they walked though opposite ends of the school. An allowance that even his first public school wouldn’t allow, and certainly not Dalton.

“I understand.”

The smile that Quinn gives him could light up the town. Blaine can certainly see why Finn is so invested in being in a relationship with her. Not that her smiling is all she’s worth, Blaine could always objectively say that Quinn is a very pretty girl. But he’s never really spent much time one-on-one with her. It was always quick walks to and from class, lunches in the crowded cafeteria and dinners at the Hudson-Hummel table. This is the first true conversation they’ve ever had and he can clearly see why she makes a good Dom. She commands attention quietly, subtlety, and makes sure that who she’s talking to really understands what she means. In some ways, she’s like Kurt in that way.

Thinking of Kurt made the bottom of Blaine’s stomach fall out just a bit. Of course, that was why he was here to begin with, because he ran away from Kurt.

“Now, Blaine, do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

Blaine opened his mouth to answer, he really did. The question sounded so much like a command that he felt he should naturally give in, but something stopped him. The ball of words slipped and tightened, lodging deep in his throat till he worried he wouldn’t be able to breath.

“How about we watch a movie instead?”

This time it was Finn that spoke, the first time he’d said anything since they arrived. He looked up at the other submissive and found the taller boy giving him a gentle smile. Blaine did his best to return it, grateful for the support Finn was trying to show.

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” Rachel said. “What do you think Quinn?”

The Dom sighed a little, clearly not entirely happy with the scenario, but she did agree. “Sure. Maybe we could all use a chance to unwind. How does Disney sound to everyone?”

“Oo, Mulan is my favourite!” Rachel said, bouncing up off the bed to go towards the tv that sat in the corner. She opened the cabinets underneath and pulled out the Disney selection. She tried showing them to everyone got opinions, but most everyone just nodded along with her original idea of watching Mulan. It was a classic, after all.

The television was positioned to face the bed, but Blaine was fine on the couch. He if scooted over a little he’d be able to see just fine. Besides, it wasn’t the first time he had seen the movie, he knew what was going to happen. But after Rachel put in the DVD, she walked over and tugged him up out of his seat, leading him to the bed. She ignored his protests, just raising an eyebrow at him before he finally settled down. He grabbed a throw pillow and held onto it, trying to make himself as small as possible as he waited for everyone else to get comfortable.

Finally the other three were settled and the oriental tones of the movie were greeting them. It was easy for Blaine to fall into the feel of the movie. He remembered watching it over and over as a child, especially just after he was classified as a submissive. He had always wished he could be like Mulan. She didn’t let the fact that she was a woman or a submissive stop her from doing what she thought was right. She showed Shang, all the boys and the emperor that there was nothing wrong with her gender or classification. She saved all of China.

Of course, Blaine wouldn’t ever be like Mulan. She had Shang to take care of her and understand her, where as Blaine knew he didn’t deserve that. No matter what Kurt said, it wasn’t right for Blaine to attach himself to the other boy any longer. Kurt was like Shang, too good to have such a bad submissive. Blaine should just go back to his parent’s house and ask them to transfer him back to Dalton. Perhaps he shouldn’t have left in the first place. It would have been better if he had just left Kurt alone and finished his retraining and therapy. Maybe after that he’d be worthy of Kurt.

Blaine hadn’t realised that tears were falling down his face until Quinn handed him a tissue. He took it without protest, cleaning himself up as best he could. It wouldn’t do to make a mess on her bed after she was nice enough to invite him over.

He glanced to the side, seeing Quinn watching him with worried eyes. Though her arms were wound around Rachel’s waist, as Finn draped himself over the two of them. The three looked comfortable, and the sight made his heart twist. Blaine should leave. It was clear he had intruded up on the private evening they had been planning. The sub made to move, placing the throw pillow back on the bed, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Stay.” Quinn’s voice was quiet, but Blaine found himself desperate to listen anyway. It made some of the reckless pounding in his heart slow down. He nodded, settling in to make himself just a bit more comfortable and trying to refocus on the movie, watching as the boys sang about a sub worth fighting for.

\------

The next thing Blaine saw was darkness. The sun has set already, leaving the room quiet and dark. Well, nearly dark. There was a light coming from somewhere on the other side of the room. Blaine lifted his head enough to see Quinn sitting across the room at a desk. The light was coming from the small desk lamp sitting on the corner, casting a light orange glow in the room.

It must be pretty late now, and Blaine knew he had overstayed his welcome. How could he have fallen asleep? He was supposed to be watching a movie. Then he was going to politely ask to use the washroom before leaving and going… well he hadn’t gotten that far yet. But at least there had been part of a plan in place. It was really time for him to leave now.

The sound of him rustling the covers must have alerted Quinn to his awakened state, because she put down the pen she had been using and instead turned in her chair to look at him. Immediately, Blaine looked down, feeling bad all over again. He started fixing the bed; putting the pillows where he thought they had been before and pulling the covers back up.

“You don’t have to do that.” Quinn said, still from her seat at the desk. “Finn and Rachel are making dinner with my mom. You’re welcome to stay if you like.”

Blaine stopped what he was going, weighing his options. It would be polite of him to accept the offer and stay. But at the same time, he had definitely been here too long. The three of them had already had to put off their plans for him, and it wouldn’t be right for him to ruin their night any further. It would definitely be better if he left.

“I should probably go.”

Quinn made a quiet noise of acknowledgement, still not moving. But her eyes locked him into place with an even stare. Not cold, not hard or even rude. Just an even look as if she was simply just watching him. “And where will you go.”

“Home.” The answer was automatic and easy. If he wasn’t going to here, then he should be home. But he didn’t have quite so easy an answer to Quinn’s next question.

“And where is home?”

That… that was a good point. A part of his brain said this home was in Toledo. That’s where he grew up, where he was safe from expectations and the pressures of trying to hard to be a perfect sub. His parents had already seen him beaten and broken; they had lost expectations long ago. Might as well keep up the trend until he could go back to Dalton.

The rest of Blaine though, the part that spoke from his heart and not his insecurities was already speaking. “Kurt.”

Quinn’s only response was to smile and nod. Before he could change his mind, she moved to gather her purse and cell-phone. With just a nod of her head, she had him following a long after her, leaving the bedroom behind. They travelled the reverse of their previous route, taking them back to the main entryway. Blaine stayed put as Quinn walked into the kitchen, but he could hear the muffled voices talking, making out just a few words: Blaine, Kurt and home.

The Dom returned quickly and Blaine was still quiet as he got into her car. He wondered if he would have to provide directions back to the Hudson-Hummel place, but then he realised he would be useless at that. He barely knew where he was right now. Besides, Quinn seemed to know where she was going, making her way though the town with ease, through the downtown shops and into the neighbourhood that felt the most familiar to Blaine.

Though with each closer inch, Blaine could only feel more and more upset. If he didn’t know it was impossible, he would have thought his heart would beat right out of his chest. Breathing was getting harder, so much so that by the time Quinn had pulled into the driveway the boy was sure he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. The house that Kurt lived in wasn’t especially large, certainly not as large as Quinn’s or his own, yet it loomed over him like an omen. As much as he knew he should go inside, as much as he actually wanted to see his Dom, the fear inside him seemed to have a strangle hold on his limbs.

“We can go back to my house if you like.”

Blaine shook his head. No, he really couldn’t. It was time for him to go inside and talk. He had no idea what he was going to say once there, but this was something that needed to be faced. For a moment he closed his eyes, gathering what bits of himself he could find. Quinn was silent beside him, though he could feel her eyes on the side of his face.

With a heavy release, Blaine finally opens his eyes, reaching for this seatbelt automatically. He can’t give himself the chance to think about what’s going to happen, or he’ll start to loose his resolve. Quickly as he can, he opens the door and swings his legs out. He’s nearly got the door closed before he hears Quinn’s voice softly tell him good luck.

“Thank you.” He tells her earnestly. Hoping she knows that he means it for more than just her last words of encouragement. From the nod she gives him, he knows that she does.

It isn’t until he gets to the front door, Quinn’s car already rounding the corner away from the house, that Blaine remembers he doesn’t have his keys. He left his bag, which had all this stuff in it, in Miss Pillsbury’s office. He has no way of letting himself in; someone will have to open the door for him. Which probably explains why his hand shakes as he lifts it towards the doorbell. The ringing is loud in his hears, even through the wood door and it makes him shiver a bit. Though he could blame that on the early spring chill.

The sound of footsteps set’s Blaine’s ears on alert. They’re heavy steps. Not Kurt, surely. Carole doesn’t walk like that either and Finn is still at Quinn’s house. Which leaves just one last person that could be.

“Hey, Blaine. Come inside, Bud.”

Blaine nodded, doing as he was told. Thankfully he was familiar with the house because he wasn’t really paying attention to what he was going. Even with his head lowered, he wasn’t actually focused. He was far too worried about what Burt would say and do to have room in his brain to direct his walking. Had Kurt told him what happened? Was Blaine in trouble? Technically Burt was his secondary guardian, which gave him permission to punish Blaine as he saw fit. Surely Burt would be upset over how Blaine had reacted and want to do something to make Blaine pay for the trouble he’s always causing.

Without realising it, Blaine found himself in the living room. He noticed Carole sitting on the couch, in her hands a cup of tea as she waited. Burt sat down on the couch next to her, but Blaine wasn’t sure what to do. Should he sit? Kneel? And where was Kurt? Maybe he didn’t even want to deal with Blaine anymore and had sent his parents to get rid of him.

“You can sit down in the chair.” Mr. Hummel said, his voice neutral and unreadable.

Blaine did as he was told.

The room was silent for a few moments, just the sound of Carole taking a sip to fill the air. It unnerved Blaine in a way he couldn’t even describe. Like the walls were just waiting to absorb the yelling at he was surely about to get. They seemed to press in on him, anxious for the show.

“Blaine, I have just one question for you.” The young sub looked up to see Burt sitting leisurely in his seat, arm around Carole. Though his face was serious in a way that didn’t match his posture. “Do you want Kurt to be your Dom?”

His mind screamed yes, oh god did it scream yes. Kurt was beautiful and precious. From the moment he first saw him enter the classroom at Dalton, Blaine had been His. Without even meaning to, Blaine had sworn himself to the angel that entered his life with strong words and a light, but sure touch. But the problem was that Blaine wasn’t worthy. He wanted to be, craved to be, and strived to be, but it didn’t work. No matter what he did, Blaine somehow just kept messing things up. Everyone kept telling him that things would get better, but he didn’t want to dream of a mysterious future date when he’d live up to being the submissive Kurt deserved. He wanted to be that person now.

Sometimes he dreamed about an alternate universe in which his parents didn’t know Keith Panush. Blaine was never collard by him and later in life, maybe at college in New York or at a school exchange in high school, Blaine ran into Kurt. A happenchance meeting, but a better one because in that world Blaine hadn’t been broken.

In every good dream Blaine had, Kurt was there.

“Yes. I do. I don’t think I could ever want anyone else.”

There, he had said it. he wanted Kurt’s arms around him at night. Wanted the weight of Kurt’s body over his as his Dom sucked marks into every inch of skin His lips could reach. he wanted Sir’s smiles over pet’s good grades and His praise when he was a very still boy as Sir played. He wanted. He needed.

“Good. Then go upstairs and wait. Kurt was at the garage, but he’s on his way home now. If you really want to be his then you’ll know what to do to really give yourself to him.”

Blaine wasn’t sure what to say to that. A part of him wanted to ask Mr. Hummel what he meant. How would Blaine just know? Every sub was taught that there was no on set official ceremony that marked a sub and Dom becoming one. Each couple or group did things differently. It just depended on what they could afford and what they had time for. Beside this wasn’t something that he and Kurt had ever spoken of before. With Kurt’s probation still lingering over him, and their relationship a secret before that, talk of official things simply hadn’t come up. All Blaine knew was that he wanted to be Kurt’s, even if he wasn’t worthy in the end. He’d take what he could get for as long as he could get it.

Entering Kurt’s bedroom, Blaine found it immaculate. It was usually a very neat room, but this was strange even for Kurt. The floor appeared to be freshly vacuumed, the bed linens just washed and the shelves all dusted. The Dom never cleaned like this unless he was stressed or upset over something and it was a spike through the heart for Blaine to think that he was the cause of this. This is why Kurt shouldn’t love him, Blaine was only going to mess up and make Kurt upset.

Feeling dirty in the immaculate room, Blaine moved over to the drawers assigned to him. He grabbed a fresh shirt, since his was wrinkled from sleeping and had a bit of snot drying on it from his run. Before changing, he went into the bathroom to wash his face, because he knew his face must have been covered in tear streaks and dirt. How had Quinn ever let him into her house? Let alone her bed.

Quickly Blaine changed his shirts and re-enterd the bedroom. He wasn’t sure what to do. Mr. Hummel had said that he’d know what to do, but he didn’t, he really, really didn’t. He was just a kid. A broke mess of a sub that should probably still be locked away at Dalton where he was making everyone else happier. Yet here he was, in the bedroom of the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and unsure of what to do.

A car door slamming alerted Blaine to how little time he had left. Kurt would be up here any second, Blaine could feel it. Like a beacon, he was honed onto Kurt’s movements through the house. Into the living room, paused. Surely talking to Carol and Burt, though his hearing wasn’t good enough to tell him what they were saying. Movement again, towards the stairs and up them. Before he could think about it further, Blaine dropped to his knees, a submissive posture assumed as easily as breathing, though he was finding the latter quite difficult right now.

The bedroom door opened just after that and Blaine could feel Kurt staring at him. Though the Dom said nothing. Just walked into the room towards the desk. Blaine kept his eyes on the square of floor just before him, not daring to even follow Sir’s feet along the room. he wouldn’t move until Sir told him to.

Not even the sound of the desk chair moving across the floor could make pet move. It wasn’t much after everything that had happened, but he wanted to be a good boy for as long as he could. Even though his body was screaming at him to fall into the arms of his Dom and beg for forgiveness.

“Look up at me.”

Wearily, pet did as he was told. he found Sir looking at him with eyes that made his mind halt entirely. It looked like Sir had been crying. And pet was the reason. he made his Dom cry, because he was a bad boy.

“I’m going to tell you a story, ok? And then you can talk.” Sir uncrossed his legs, leaning forward in his seat to lock pet’s eyes on his own.

“Once upon a time there was a boy that entered a pairing because he never thought anyone else would want him. He felt wrong in his life, like something was off and he would be mocked for his looks and his voice. Until one day one of his tormentors stopped and made the other boys stop too. The boy wasn’t sure why, but he was grateful for the change and the chance to live his life in peace. But the former bully wanted something, he wanted the boy and even though he was weary and felt no love for the former bully, it was at least someone that cared. He hoped that at least being with this other person would help him stop feeling so wrong all the time.”

pet felt his heart clench as the story started. Though Sir had told him this when at school earlier, it didn’t make him feel any better. It was terrible to think that Sir had ever felt like he was anything other than wonderful.

“He was wrong of course, and in the end the boy had to go to a special school because everyone was convinced that the former bully had abused him. It was going to be hell to be there, he was sure. But as soon as he entered his first afternoon class the boy stopped caring that he didn’t belong at the school. Because sitting in the middle of the classroom was the most perfect submissive his eyes had ever seen.”

Sir’s hands reached towards pet’s face, cradling his head as if he was something made of precious glass.

“The sub as the most expressive eyes the boy had ever seen, it was nearly as if the sub was begging for the boy to Dominate him. The urges in the boy suddenly ran hot and he wanted nothing more than to drag the sub out of his seat and force him onto his knees. Not a single word that teacher said registered for this boy, because he was too busy thinking of that perfect sub he just wanted to hold.”

pet fought to stay still, but his body squirmed a bit anyway. Each time Sir said he was perfect, his heart thumped just a little bit harder. he wanted to believe Him. he wanted to be perfect for Sir, was desperate to believe that what Sir thought was reality.

“The boy wasn’t sure what to do, but he knew it would be wrong to force the sub into anything. They struck up an odd friendship, but the boy couldn’t help but slip. The urge to take care of his sub was so very strong. And finally, the sub came to him, wanting to be Dominated by the boy and he nearly cried for joy. Finally he felt like he was right, for the first time since he had been given his classification. It was early yet, but the boy knew that this sub was it for him. He’d do anything to keep it that way.”

“The only problem was that the sub wasn’t able to see what the boy could. The sub only seems to see the errors he made or the past terrible, terrible Dom he used to have. He didn’t see the perfect posture he struck; so open and vulnerable it made the boy want to weep. He didn’t see the worth of his efforts to be good and only saw more and more mistakes. He didn’t see his sweat personality, and caring heart. And each time the sub beat up on himself it broke the boys heart even more. Even now, when months have come to pass, it makes the boy so sad to think that the sub thinks he’s anything less than worthy of happiness.”

Sir’s voice was nearly whisper now, as if He was afraid or unable to speak too loudly. pet could feel tears fall down is face at Sir’s words. No one had ever told him all this. Not once in his life had someone just sat him down and told him what they saw when they looked at him. There were always expectations to live up to the Anderson name, insults from Master and roundabout words from the teachers at Dalton. With everything that he was, he longed to be that perfect sub that Sir saw, the one that wasn’t perfect, but was somehow better for it.

“Blaine?”

The sub didn’t like the questioning tone of Sir’s voice. He shouldn’t have to worry like that. Swallowing largely, Blaine re-lifted his eyes to look at Kurt’s. His Dom was crying as well, eyes glistening and misty. Raising a hand, Blaine wiped away a tear.

“I’m sorry.”

Kurt smiled sadly at him, but leaned in closer till Blaine was nearly cross-eyed trying to look at him. “Oh sweetheart, I know you are. Making mistakes doesn’t mean you’re wrong. I make them too. I should have realised sooner that you were so insecure and done something about it. But I didn’t and I’m sorry. Darling, we’re going to make mistakes a lot, because we’re young and we’re human. But I love you and I want to try to be a good Dominant for you.”

“You are a good Dom. You are!” Blaine assured, nearly leaving his submissive posture to somehow convince Kurt of that fact. “I just want… I want to be perfect for you. Cause I love you.”

Blaine did break his submissive pose then, but only because Kurt had hauled him up, crushing them together in a tight hug. Blaine hugged back, needing the feel of his Dom so strong against him. Being like this with him, ripped open and vulnerable to his very core, Blaine had never felt safer.

“I love you, Blaine, my pet. Thank you. I love you so much.”

Sir was nearly incoherent, placing little kisses along his cheeks, his neck. pet melted into the feel, his Dom’s arms around him so perfectly. his eyes slid shut as he let Sir take care of him, leading them both to the bed to lay in each other’s arms. he was perfectly still, as good as he could be, as he let Sir strip him of his cloths, only to cover the exposed skin with whispered praise. Each word was a tattoo on the scars that lined his soul. Every feel of Sir’s smooth skin against his was a promise of things yet to come. And as he felt Sir enter him, pleasure tinged with pain, all wound together in a ball of comfort, pet felt in the way that Sir held him that he might just not be as broken as he thought.

\------

_Six months later_

The hallway outside was loud. New voices all yelling over the other, combining with the sound of boxes dropping and furniture moving. It was enough to set anyone on edge. Things were going to be so very different here. Their whole world was being settled into a small, one bedroom and one bathroom dorm, with a tiny kitchenette in NYU’s pair housing hall.

Everyone they knew was scattered across the United States. Some still in Ohio, while others headed towards Los Angeles and various colleges around the globe. It was nearly daunting to think about how different things were going to be now.

But as he turned around, finding his Dom rearranging things on the small dresser they were provided with, Blaine couldn’t help but smile. It was scary and new and he still had a semester left of correspondence school left to do before he could graduate early, then attend NYU himself, but it’d be alright in the end.

He had Kurt.

 


End file.
